


Echoes of the Heart

by Namesake_Demuel



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, First Time, How Smallville was meant to be, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namesake_Demuel/pseuds/Namesake_Demuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has had a very strange day, he kissed his ceiling, finally told Lana he was NOT interested, revealed he was a genius and yeah may or may not have been run over by his soul mate... And lets not forget the seconf heart beat he keeps hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Not mine sadly, it all belongs to the CW. They would have had more fun with me though

Clark Kent was having a very odd day. First he woke up late, but that wasn’t so bad, he could do all his chores and get ready for school in less than five minutes. What was strange was that he woke up to the sound of a second heart beating loudly in his veins, calming him even as it seemed to swallow him whole. It consumed him, nothing else registered, not light; his eyes were open, no sound, and no smells, nothing but that steady beat, mirroring his own and taking it over. Then he hit his head against his ceiling. 

“Shit.” He swore and fell back to his bed with a thud, just what he needed another reason for him to be even more ‘special’ than he already was. As if he weren’t a big enough freak as it is.  
“Clark honey, are you okay?” his mom’s voice was worried but still down in the kitchen. Good, the floating thing he didn’t want to have to try and explain now. Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub. The heart beat? He didn’t even know how to begin to wrap his head around it, much less tell the parents about it.  
“I’m fine mom, just tripped over my own feet again. Be down in a minute.” He winced as he realized he had just lied to his mom, a little lie but it still felt wrong. He speed cleaned his room and showered and was down the stairs in under a minute. Her back was to him so Clark zipped down and out the door before she knew he was there. He headed straight to the hay bales and fed the horses and cattle, grain to the chickens and changed the water in the troughs. He could hear the tractor his dad had been driving come to a stop next to the barn doors, he was cleaned up and setting table for breakfast before he was in the door.  
“Morning son.” His dad said patting his shoulder heading straight for his wife, it didn’t faze him like it usually did that both his parents put him out of their minds when they first saw each other or just happened to be in the same state at any point in time. And that; that just worried him, usually he would feel like he was out of place, like he didn’t belong, but now he felt at ease, not quite the perfect fit but it felt like he was almost there. Just a little piece that needed to shift over to cover a hole he tried hard not to notice.

Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub.

He snapped back to the real world with two pairs of eyes staring at him. He grinned and walked over and gave them both a hug. Today was going to be different; maybe he would find something or someone to plug that hole.  
“I hope I find love like yours someday.” Looked up at the clock and sped through the door and was halfway to school before he realized he had skipped breakfast for the first time in almost thirteen years. He whooped and ran faster.  
Martha Kent held her husband closer and tried not to worry about what her son’s comment meant, she knew that sometimes she and Jonathan would get lost in a little world all their own, but she never noticed that Clark could tell. She just hoped he would understand that it wasn’t that they didn’t love him, because they did. It was just that sometimes all she wanted were the days that it was just her and the man she loved. She moved out of his arms as he stepped back and towards breakfast.

“We need to tell him Jon.” She poured herself a cup of chamomile tea, and took a sip. She heard the sigh run through him and knew he agreed. They should have told him sooner, but they had wanted him to have a life as normal as humanly possible. Even though he wasn’t technically human.

******  
Alexander Luthor was having a very bad day, his father had found him sleeping off a grueling nineteen hour negotiation for the set up of Lexcorp, and as was usual for Lionel Luthor believed Lex to be sleeping off some sort of drug/alcohol cocktail. It was sad really that his own father knew so little about him. The one and only time Lex had come into contact with drugs; he had been spiked with a meth/cocaine cocktail by one of his father’s so called friends and only his abnormally fast metabolism had saved him from being gang-banged and videotaped. Well a fast metabolism and several years of mixed martial arts, but some idiot had already gotten a video of him high and what some would call dancing but what he referred to as clothed sex to music; with not one or even three but five people, male and female. Now Lex was no stranger to sex, he had been there done it all before the tender jaded age of seventeen, but one thing he had never been was a drug addict. But that one four and a half minute video showing him loose limbed and eyes glazed over, was so popular that no matter what he did or where he went, everyone watched to see if his eyes would dull and his inhibitions fall; people who had known him for years, okay been acquainted with him, now swore that he had been like that as long as they could remember, which in his honest opinion was not a very long stretch of time seeing as most of them spent their time so high or drunk days blended into months.

But Lionel didn’t care, he finally had an excuse to get rid of his son, the same son who he knew was about to launch his own company to try and rival his own. So what if he had had his friends slip him something? It’s not like they were actually going to kill him, rough him up a bit, maybe show him how it feels to be somebody’s little bitch but never kill him.

“Lex, son.” He intoned in his best ‘I am your father and you will obey’ voice. “I think you need a break from all that has been happening here in Metropolis. So I’ve set you up to run the factory in Smallville, the chopper is ready, you start work on Monday.” That said he strutted out of the room like he was king of all before him.

Finally letting out the groan that he had kept in all through his father’s declaration, Lex let his Egyptian cotton sheets slide down to expose the almost faded bruises he had collected two days ago. Normally they would have been gone by now but his body seemed more inclined to heal his two cracked ribs and broken thumb than worry about a few discolored spots, for which he was entirely grateful. Showering barely hurt anymore and he knew there was no way in hell he was getting into a helicopter flown by one of his dad’s minions; he might end up in the Rocky Mountains with a mountain lion for company. Making up his mind he was on the roads in forty minutes, his silver Porsche purring beneath him a smile on his face.

Phase one complete.

****

School was an experience, he met Chloe and Pete at his locker as usual but he couldn’t help noticing them noticing him. Yes he knew Chloe had a bit of a thing for him but she was like a sister to him, but what really through him for a loop was how Pete kept staring at his mouth then dropping his eyes to Chloe’s low cut grey blouse. It took him nearly a minute to realize that Pete had been checking them both out and by the slight musk he could smell suddenly wafting up from his friend, the boy obviously had no preference. Walking to class he noticed that everybody seemed to be taking second and third looks at him and even openly staring, it freaked him out. A lot. He mumbled an excuse and was all set to slip into the bathroom and check for spontaneous floating or random growths, fuck he was ready to check for a second pair of eyes at this point, but no, the world wanted all of Smallville to be between him and the door. So of course he ran into Lana Lang, the girl everyone thought he was madly in love with, the one with the macabre green necklace that made him queasy, seriously, who wears a piece of the meteorite that killed their parents?

“Sorry about that Lana, didn’t see you there.” And of course she raises an eyebrow as if to say, how can you not see me? I am the only important person in the world. But no one else seems to see how really shallow Lana was, not even Chloe who would have been elected president of the Lana Hate Group, if it existed of course.

“That’s okay Clark.” She looked him up and down and something flickered in her brown eyes, interest or lust, he didn’t know nor did he really care. He didn’t like Lana, she was a decent enough person and yes she was very pretty if you liked self absorbed pale dark haired girls who manipulated the world at large into thinking of her as the victim always in need of protecting, but no he didn’t like her. But because of his inability to walk, talk or generally be a normal person around her because of her necklace, everyone in Smallville thought he was hopelessly in love with her, even his parents. 

“-with me? Clark? Clark?” her brow was wrinkled and he could feel Pete and Chloe trying to act like they weren’t listening. Huh? He must have zoned out on her.

Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub.

“Say that again?” he asked trying to be polite but really he just wanted to get to a mirror and check for gills or whatever else might have had everyone staring at him weird.  
“I was wondering if you would help me with Trig, numbers were never my thing.” A lie of course, she had the fifth highest scores in Trig, right after him, Chloe, Whitney (and yes he means Fordman) and the quiet girl in glasses, he needs to find out he name, maybe talk to her she always seemed to be by herself.  
“Sorry, I can’t. I have chores to do at home.” He tried to step around her but she swung her bag to her left shoulder in a seemingly innocent move but it stopped him anyway.  
“Maybe I could come by after you finish around six thirty.” It was supposed to be a question but it came off more as a comment, like he had agreed to it and was just confirming it. He didn’t want to hurt her but really she was beginning to annoy him, the bell would ring in four minutes and he needed to check himself out. Oh well, she would get over it.  
“No.” She and everyone who had been listening seemed stunned into silence.  
“Sorry Lana but like I said I have chores and I’m already helping Pete with Trig. Maybe Whitney will help you? You guys could make it a study date instead of just a date-date. Got to go. Later.” He stepped around her wide eyes and gaping mouth and walked into the bathroom. He missed he whispers flying around, he missed the flush of dull red covering Lana’s cheeks, missed Chloe’s muffled laughter and Whitney’s promise of retribution. All he heard was the beating of the second heart, getting louder, which meant closer. His skin flushed pink, his eyes glowed a brighter shade of green. He dared to look at the mirror. Nothing, he looked the same as ever, red plaid over shirt, blue t-shirt, white under shirt, all loose, a baggy jeans and scuffed sneakers. His hair still curled ridiculously at the last couple inches, a bit too long, bangs half hiding his eyes. The same as usual, the Cark Kent disguise in full swing. So why had everyone been staring. He checked the clock. 

“Shit.” He had missed the bell completely and was late for Lit class. And the new teacher hated him already as it were. Opening the door to class he was met with the glacial stare of Mr. Adler.

“So glad you could join us Mr. Kent. Seeing as you don’t care to be punctual, you must have finished the chapter and consider us a bore. Care to explain to the class what Shakespeare was hinting at in King Lear or what he wanted to teach with Macbeth?”  
Why was it that today everything seemed to be going wrong? Lub-dub-dub. Right second heartbeat. Well fuck you and your unreasonable dislike Adler, he thought and took a breath.

“Many scholars would believe that King Lear was Shakespeare trying to teach the world loyalty to blood and those you love but in truth it is a piece showing how ones pride can ruin you and all those you care for simply because you refuse to acknowledge faults in yourself and constantly surround yourself with people who care nothing for you but are willing say whatever will please you and therefore please themselves. It was a warning and an example to those in power, that no matter how much you are admired and rewarded you should not lose yourself in their flattery.” The class was silent and Mr. Adler grim faced and ready to cut him off. Fuck you very much.  
“Macbeth however shows that nothing is set in stone and not to trust everything you are told. For what others say is more likely for their benefit than for yours. If he had not believed the words of the witches, he would not have told his wife, who in turn would not have killed friends and rivals alike to take what was not theirs by right. Nor would he have fallen prey to fear and his enemy. What you are told could be is not what will be or should come to be, but just one possibility. In other words he was simply saying make your own future and not let it be dictated by others.” He sat in his chair and ignored the silence around him, digging through his bag for a pen.

“Well Mr. Kent. Thank you for such a brilliant summary of the chapter. I will see to it you receive perfect scores.” That said Mr. Alder ignored Clark and the tittering that followed him down the row of students.  
Swearing furiously under his breath, Clark ignored the rest of school and fell into a daze listening to the steadily increasing heartbeat.

Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub.

****  
2:45pm  
The glowing green digits barely registered to him as he sped past the sign proclaiming that he had just entered Smallville. His mind was spinning crazy ideas over and over again. After all he hadn’t been here since the meteor shower that cost him his hair and gave him his healing abilities, that by some stroke of luck he had kept secret from his father. The metal bridge he had last seen through a haze of medication was a hundred yards away when his phone blared out Lionel’s ring tone. Looking down as he felt car transition from asphalt to steel, he made a grab for it before it fell off the seat. 

Bang.

The tire blew out and Holy Fuck!  
He hit someone and ripped through the metal rails before sinking down into the frigid water. His eyes open but dulled he saw the figure on his hood stare back at him with wide green eyes. Everything moved so slowly, he, it must be a he with those shoulders, swam towards his door and tried to open it. Water was filling the car, up to his eyes. Leaned up gulped air and… Creak. 

The door was pulled off the hinges, the roof crumpled like paper. A large hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the surface.  
Spluttering and coughing up water he stared at the vision before him. All golden skinned and dark haired, he was simply stunning. And then he heard it, the same tripartite heartbeat he had heard for the last nineteen hours. It came from the boy in front of him.

“We should get out of the water.” He choked out. Still seeing his car slam into him. Going at least sixty miles an hour.


	2. Mole hills and Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex remembers the meteor shower and Clark makes a big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to reorganize a few timeline events in later chapters and some wont happen at all, just giving a heads up

The light from the stained glass windows painted the roo1m in jewel tones, though the green never came quite close enough to match the color of Clark’s eyes. Clark Kent.  That boy was an enigma, beautiful, funny, and smart beyond reason and yet he seemed to take great pains to hide those traits from the world at large.  Almost as if he were afraid that someone would take notice of him.  Too late on that count though, after all he had only met the young man once and he was already hopelessly hooked on his smile and the way the sun seemed to caress his skin, not to mention his absolutely edible lips that begged to be-…… Bad Lex he thought. Remember that even though he was in possession of a body made for things that you will NOT think about, ever, often, not too much, who was he kidding, the kid had a body that would make a monk cast off his cowl and conga his way to hell and Lex was far from being a monk. Clark Kent was still a minor, hell he wasn’t even at the age of consent.  And let’s not forget that he was as straight as they came not to mention according to the report he had collected, the boy had been in love with the local ‘princess’ Lana Lang since he was five years old. Oh yeah, Mr. Kent, hated his guts, very important that fact. Seems like no matter what he did he could never escape the sins of his father. Leaning back in the large leather sofa, he stared at the vaulted ceiling in his office, noting the barely there flicker of the cameras he knew Lionel had installed, shaking his head at the old man’s paranoia and need to always be in control and drifted into a light doze.

 

*****

 

Clark stared at the drive way in front of him, he tried to make his legs take him back to the house, he did really, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be faced with another you can’t trust Luthors speech. Can’t trust Luthors? He couldn’t trust anyone apparently seeing as it was only after he didn’t **die** after being hit by a speeding car, through a bridge and into freezing cold water that they felt the need to tell him he was more than just one of Smallville’s freak mutants. How lucky of him, not only was he not of this world and likely to end up being vivisected by the government or whichever scientist gets their claws into him, but every mutant, every death, injury and loss was his fault too. Because when his ship landed or crashed, he brought the green meteorites with him.

**_Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub._ **

My god he had a space ship in his cellar at home, a cellar his parents never locked, but he never went into because back the he had believed every word they said. After all they adopted him after his family abandoned him, and yes he was a very special boy, and no he shouldn’t let anyone know about it because they would take him away and lock him in a lab for the rest of his life. What a load of bullshit. He really couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, not even questioning it.  How often had he lied to Chloe or Pete? Every time he was somewhere a little too quickly, or had almost forgotten to wince after being hit with something that would have hurt like hell? Or tripped over his feet just to not let anyone notice that he could probably juggle twelve flaming motorcycles while riding a unicycle through an obstacle course? He became the school outcast just because he had to hide what he could do, never doing well enough to get too much attention or bad enough to be singled out for help. Hell the only thing he did right, was make a fool of himself around Lana and her creepy necklace, strange that, that was the one thing that made everyone think him normal.

He could hear his mom crying in the kitchen and the sounds of pots and pans being washed with a force to be reckoned with. His dad, Jonathan not his dad, a real father would never spend every waking moment lying to their son, he was with the sound of ice swirling around in a glass with the unmistakable scent of whiskey. Just perfect, now he really didn’t want to be there. But where could he go? He was supposed to be recuperating at home so Chloe and Pete were out of the question. And he really didn’t have any other friends, which was sad but necessary seeing as he lied so often to the two he already had, that they were starting to pull away too, which means that soon he will as alone as he had already felt at school. Joy.  But there was no way was he staying on the farm tonight. No way in hell.

Clark turned on his heel and ran.

**_Lub-dub-dub. Lub-dub-dub._ **

 

*****

 

He was running through a field. Not just any field, the one that started it all really. He stopped, chest heaving hard enough for him to reach for his long since disused inhaler, but stopped when he didn’t see the familiar trimmed nails but instead saw ragged chewed on cuticles, reaching up he grabbed a fistful of his bright coppery hair, still had it; perfect he was a nine year-old again, maybe he should ask Lionel to leave. Not that it had done much good then either. He sat down and watched the tall grass sway from the wind. He could practically hear his dad lecturing that Luthors don’t sit in the dirt like commoners and how disappointing he was that Alexander kept doing it, even though the last time was by his mother’s chair on the lawn.

Old bastard really had no heart it seemed.  Out of spite he lay back and watched the sky.  Somehow even though he knew he was a twenty-one year old who had already lived through what was to come he couldn’t help but feel just a twinge of fear.  Not that he didn’t love the side effects of being at ground zero when the meteor shower happened; he did but really he never had been fond of heights before but this had just made it worse.  The sky brightened and the first meteor struck, the earth shook and he took off running again, and just like before when it really happened, he ran towards the crash site.

The rocks were streaking across the sky now, balls of fire and black smoke crashing around him. He could hear screams and almost thought he heard Lionel shout for him, wishful thinking.  There, the largest one yet, headed straight for him, he didn’t stop and stare shocked. He ran wide and watched it dig a groove into the earth, the shock wave sending his thin body sprawling on his ass. Getting up was a lot harder than it should have been, though that could have had something to do with the second  meteor that had decided to use his hair as a homing beacon and hadn’t missed taking his head clean off by much. Groaning he eased himself up from the ground and froze, in front of him in the crater, lay not a flaming hunk of rock like he had been expecting, but a sleek silver and black craft. Slowly almost in a trance he walked towards it and placed his hand on the clear glass window, well he hoped it was a window.  Golden light flowed around his hand and his cuts healed, leaving a faint heat, his lungs cleared his eyes became laser focused. He couldn’t move his hand.

“Alexander Luther, do not be frightened, I am Jor-El. And in this craft lies my son Kal-El, he is yours as you are his, but not for many years yet.”  He pulled and pulled, but the voice still spoke in his ear, it came from everywhere at once.

“That is why you are allowed only one look at him, to forever embed his image into your memories, therefore when you meet again, you will know him instantly. You will be altered slightly for he will need someone as special as himself. Be strong Alexander he will need your strength when the time comes.”

His hand fell from the window, the golden glow fading to his own pale ivory skin.  A slight hum and the craft opened at the top, he wasn’t quite sure how but suddenly he was sitting with his legs dangling over the side and cool metal, rock? Under him. And inside, skin flushed red with the force of his sobs and screams, a small boy, sensing his presence the crying stopped and huge green eyes stared at him from under a flop of dark hair.  One small hand reached out and grabbed onto his finger and a dimpled grin blazed up at him. The light around them faded then bled to a red, searing heat across his head and shoulders.

That grin was the last thing he saw before the world went dark.

 

*****

 

Trees whipped by, the wind barely a resistance as he ran as fast as he could, road signs, police cruisers, borders all gone in less than a second. He could smell salt and clean air, he felt free so very free.  He veered left and the scent of salt grew stronger, the trees were fewer and smaller and then gone, spread out in blues and greys was the ocean, he wasn’t even sure which one it was, but it was beautiful.  He sat on a wide flat rock and watched the tide ebb and flow. Swirling grey and blue like a certain pair of eyes that had looked at him with wide eyed wonder. 

**_“I hit you with my car and we went off the bridge. You ripped my door off and saved my life. Are you an angel?” Eyes wide, and there; under the veil of teasing amusement, were faint traces of hope. A flicker of recognition, or maybe Clark was just full of it._ **

**_“Last time I checked no. And if you had hit me with your car, I’m pretty sure we both would still be at the bottom of the river and not freezing our butts off.” And he wasn’t cold but he could see the shivers racking the smaller man. And just like that he remembers a flash of curly red hair, and grey eyes staring down at him in wonder, and his hand, his really tiny hand reaching up and wrapping around a finger.  Then red lights in the sky, smoke a loud noise and the face was gone._ **

**_Something passed behind those grey blue eyes before, but was quickly shuttered behind a wry smile._ **

**_“I take it by that look you know who I am.” Barely there quiver, even the shivers were being ruthlessly brought under control. With a put upon sigh, he wrapped and arm around his shoulders and tugged him closer._ **

**_“An idiot, who not only drove off a bridge but is freezing their ass off because he forgot his boy scout training that, says to always share body heat when approaching hypothermia.” He tried really he tried to keep the snicker out of his voice but, hell it’s not like someone like the pale man tucked under his chin came around often. He wouldn’t be staying and the only person he felt, just right with would be gone._ **

**_“W-what..?” Lex couldn’t be hearing what he had just heard, and he sure as hell did not curl closer to the surprisingly warm body next to him and make any sort of contented sound.  But judging by the low rumble of laughter he felt coming from the very, very warm chest under his cheek he might have._ **

**_“Maybe we should call an ambulance or at least the police; you’re starting to turn blue.” Clark resolutely ignored the whine at having to move that caused. “Any chance that whatever it is you have digging into my stomach, is your cell phone and not a broken bone?” And that little snort of laughter was just too adorable.  At least now he knew why he had been hearing that second heart beat and who had been causing it.  He had finally found something to rival if not surpass what his parents had. And he was determined to keep him as long as he could._ **

**_“Yes oh mighty sarcastic savior that is my phone, not that it might work seeing as it was under water a few minutes ago.” Pulling away from that heat was harder than he thought it would be. Looking down expecting a blank screen and probably a new shiny paper weight, he was pleased to see full signal bars. But he was reluctant to actually get the police involved, because the beautiful creature before him would surely pull away the minute he knew who he was holding practically in his lap.  And Lex really was tired of the reaction he got when people realized he was that Lex Luthor, heir to Luthorcorp, and Metropolis’ bad boy extraordinaire. He felt connected to him, and couldn’t stand the thought of watching the shock of recognition or the gleam of greed his name produced._ **

**_“Is it working?” Another half smile in his voice. What kind of family raised someone so trusting and so obviously innocent?_ **

**_“Yeah, it is by some miracle.” Moment of truth, was it all going to blow up in his face when his identity came to light? Steeling himself for the rejection that was sure to come, or the false acceptance he dialed nine-one-one._ **

**_“Hello, I had an accident on the bridge entering Smallville, no injuries, just soaked and cold.” Little self-depreciating laugh.  “Just the bridge and my car, no I’m not alone, the guy who pulled me from the car is waiting with me. Sure.”  And not once did he have to speak his name, just a few more minutes of basking in those accepting eyes._ **

**_“They want to speak to you.” He held the phone out and warm fingers brushed his and the phone was gone, he could still feel the heat though._ **

**_“Hello? Hey Sheriff. No, I’m okay really. Well there was a bale of wire in the road and he tried to avoid it but his tire got blown out and then through the railing and into the river. Well I was walking home- Yes ma’am. I’ll keep an eye out for shock and hypothermia. Yes ma’am. No problem.”_ **

**_And suddenly, he was pulled into the taller man’s lap; he really needed a name to go with the face; and oh my god, rock hard thighs and abs;  and had strong arms around him keeping him in place; he definitely did not whimper or try to get closer. But he may have tried to fuse them together on a cellular level while making a small needy sound that could never mistaken for a whimper, a sigh maybe but never a whimper. Luthor’s don’t whimper._ **

**_“I normally at least ask for a name before getting on top of a guy.”_ **

**_The shaking was back again, Clark mused, though it could have been him not that he could tell, what with all his higher brain functions going off line._ **

**_“Soon as I can remember it I’ll let you know.” Wow, he could use words and they actually made sense, he would pat himself on the back but then he would have had to move his hands. Not happening anytime soon or at not in the next twelve minutes before the sheriff showed up._ **

**_“In the mean time tell me yours so I can remember who shortened my lifespan by a few years going over the bridge.” The unspoken so I know what to scream out at some later date clearly heard by both of them. Oh yeah, great first impression there Kent, now he probably thinks you’re easy and just a little mental, then again he may not even like guys. Oh crap. He finally feels something for someone and it’s a guy, his dad was going to have a stroke._ **

**_A soft nuzzle on the back of his skull, softer lips against his chilled skin, sending heat racing along every nerve ending.  There was a question but he wasn’t quite sure if he could get his lungs to work long enough to answer, so he just moved a little closer and sighed._ **

**_“I don’t want you to hate me for it.” Well that obviously decided to stroll out of his mouth without consulting his brain. Not that it wasn’t the truth, or maybe because it was the truth._ **

**_“You drove us off a bridge and into a cold river, believe me, if I was going to hate you that would be reason enough.” One large warm hand tangled with his. He was holding hands with a stranger while sitting in his lap. This was so far from Luthor like behavior he should be legally allowed to change his name._ **

**_“Lex Luthor.” He always was one for ripping bandages off quickly instead of prolonging it. It caused less pain in the end. He liked to believe that anyway._ **

**_“Nice to meet you Lex, wish it were on better terms, but I think present company and position helps that. Clark Kent at your service.”_ **

**_And of course that moment when pouty red lips where smiling and brushing against his cheek inches from his waiting mouth, that was when the sheriff and ambulance and everybody who felt the need to ruin the moment showed up. In minutes he was pulled from where he wanted to stay, one lap belonging to Clark, and wrapped in thermal blankets and sitting in the back of an ambulance. He ignored the EMT poking and prodding at him and watched as the witty quips and bright inviting smiles disappeared and shuffling feet and hunched shoulders made a sudden showing.  He was baffled was the Clark he had shared warmth-not cuddling thank you very much- the real one or was that just a mask, or was this the mask? Green eyes caught his and a quick flash of that wild grin and yeah, the shuffling hunch was a much better mask than stumbling playboy.  Much better. The ride to the Castle was spent thinking of green eyes and warm fingers squeezing his._ **

 

*****

 

His shoes were soaked and so was he but he didn’t feel it. He only remembered the feel of long slender fingers holding his and the affection in a crooked scarred smile.  A sudden gust of wind, the waves crashed along a smooth rock and washed away the traces of the body that had been there seconds before.

 

*****

 

Three days, that’s how long it has been since Clark had returned the truck that was now parked in his garage.  He could still see the bright smile and flashing dimples as the keys were taken with lingering fingers and eyes that smoldered, and then the embarrassed anger that had flushed his face as he stumbled out an apology that he clearly didn’t mean and handed them over again. All while a smirking Jonathan Kent sat in their own banged up truck and gloated at his victory.  Which should have hurt, except that Clark had looked so angry and hurt that he knew if Jonathan hadn’t forced the issue, the boy would have been driving up to thank him in person, maybe in the flesh.

A knock at the doors to his library pulled him back to the present.

“Not in the mood for lunch quite yet Fredrick.” He threw out not even looking up from the reports he had not read a word of.

“Really now Lex it’s almost four, food would do you some good.” Hesitant voice unsure of its welcome, though the ease at which he had gotten to him should have said something.

“Clark?”  Long legs, broad shoulders and a blazing smile, he could get used to that.  He rose and gestured to the couch and headed for the mini-refrigerator he kept stocked at all times.

“Can I get you anything? Water or juice?” His hands were shaking, he wanted to crawl into the boys lap and stay there, and where the flying fuck was that neediness coming from?

“Water.” Right over his shoulder, practically in his ear, moist heat and firm pressure.  He fumbled the lock and spun, Clark was sitting innocently, hands curled loosely in his lap.

He tossed the long-necked blue bottle at him and tried to pretend that he was not torturing himself with the soon to be realized image of Clark’s mouth wrapped around it and sucking down mouthfuls of cool water, but even he knew his limits. Crossing to the smiling boy before he curled himself into the opposite corner of the couch; green eyes watching every bunch and flex of muscle under his silk shirt. He felt utterly naked, he liked it, a lot.

“So Clark to what do I owe the pleasure of your company and the ire of the shot-gun wielding Mr. Kent?” Easy smile, real as few of those had been in his twenty-one years.  He could be himself with this boy, even though they barely knew each other and he knew there were secrets between them.  But he could wait to find them out; he wanted what was likely to be a legendary friendship more than those answers.

“I ripped the roof and door off your car after you hit me off the bridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I had hoped but it seemed like a fitting pause in the story


	3. Shifting  Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss, a Mustang and Earl Jenkins. Some things bring bigger changes than others but will it be for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay me I finished it early, and yes I am sorry that I can't really do long chapters but I hope you like it. Also, if you are a fan of Papa Kent, I should warn you that this AU does not paint him pretty, not that he ever was.

 

He rubbed his temples trying to banish what was surely going to be a bitch of a head ache and focus on the numbers on the page in front of him. They swarmed waspish and determined to make it difficult to finish his quarterly report.  He needed sleep, and coffee, and not necessarily in that order.  The clock beeped out his two thirty alarm and pulled a grin to his lips. Time to go pick up his favorite super powered farm boy from school, suddenly sleep wasn’t all that necessary and the pain behind his eyes faded.

*****

It’s been almost four months since he told Lex that he was not the average small town boy, and though it had shocked the hell out of the older man; and yes he may have forgotten to mention the whole hearing his heartbeat and being an alien from outer space who may or may not, but more than likely will love him with every fibre of his being; they were still friends, even if just friends was not all he wanted from him.  Friendship was just the beginning.

**_“It’s a crap factory Clark and not very exciting.” This would have been obvious to anyone, even without Lex choosing to throw his paper work across the room then moaning about boredom and Lionel’s stupidity.  All for Clark’s benefit of course. Because he knew he would never let him be bored for too long, they would end up playing endless games of pool with Lex almost always winning and Clark losing half his brain cells every time Lex bent over to line up a shot and those ridiculously well tailored pants stretched over the taut globe of his well sculpted ass. Not that Clark hid the fact that he knew the other man wanted him too, but they decided not to talk about it, or act on it, much to the detriment of his mental health._ **

**_“Kent, any chance you are going make a shot this century or are you torturing me with the view when you and I both know we really shouldn’t do anything about it?” there had been a smile in his voice earlier but it was gone now, harder a little deeper. After all there was only so much temptation a man could take before he just took. And having that boy spend almost every evening with him, having to watch him suck on bottle after bottle, licking his fingers after snacking and the pool table; he had so many fantasies surrounding that felt covered sleep wrecker it was a miracle he didn’t get a hard on every time he saw the colour green. A mumbled apology and a wide shot later he was about to sink the eight ball when he heard a strangled moan and a quick glance behind him at Clark with his hands bunched into fists at his side eyes blazing with lust and oh sweet merciful fuck, aimed at him._ **

**_“Clark?” he turned fully trying to make it casual and not like he was using the table for support, Luthor’s don’t get weak kneed because someone looked at them like they wanted to devour them. His breath hitched._ **

**_“God Lex.” Full body shudder voice shot to hell. Eyes liquid heat that scorched every millimeter they landed on._ **

**_“Clark maybe I should” Large golden body crowding up against his, inches between them, the heat was incredible, his attempt at sanity, at being good crushed, years of training keeping him from attacking._ **

**_“No Lex, please don’t talk right now. Your voice, oh god, it should be outlawed, bottled and sold as an aphrodisiac. Velvet and silk and filthy sheets.” A rasping growl next to his ear, his skin felt too small, stretched too tight. A thumb stroking his wrist, slow maddening circles sending pulsing waves of need through him. A crashing tsunami when moist lips brushed the skin behind his ear, tasting his pulse. A moan of pure need, hands clutching at shirts, buttons ringing as they hit the floor and walls; tasting chocolate chip cookies and the addictive flavor of each other; smothered words that find a sliver of restraint in lust addled minds.  Blast of air; shivers racking them, heaving chests and clenching fingers. Eyes meeting from across the wide expanse of the room; low needy sounds making it hard to focus on why he had to stop this, this oh god, golden skin in full view, wanting so badly to taste, having to force his body to stay put._ **

**_“Clark,” Another whimper tearing at him; his feet actually almost moving from his enforced exile away from that heat and wild flavor.  And, no Lex, NO. Trying again, wetting his lips, burst of Clark on his lips, closing his eyes against the need ignited in those green eyes, savoring the taste._ **

**_“We have to-, we can’t do- My god Clark please. I can’t think with you looking at me like that.” Fumbling into his too tight pants, pulling out his phone, tossing it at the wet dream in front of him, the one he was denying himself. When did he become a martyr and a saint?_ **

**_“Take it and go, I’ll call when- Oh holy fuck.” Flicker of understanding and a small smirk that screamed next time, that promised so many dangerous painful absolutely wonderful things that he forgot how to breathe. Then an empty space, forcing breath back into his burning lungs, smiling as the phone by his desk started ringing. Stumbling on watery knees and falling into the chair in relief._ **

**_“Lex?” Flashes of leather and chains on golden skin, standing over him smirking, spread out under him begging; quick shake of the head to clear it._ **

**_“Clark, that shouldn’t have happened at least not so soon.”_ **

**_“When?”_ **

**_“At least until you hit the age of consent or even better legally adult, so your dad won’t have me killed.”_ **

**_“Okay, just no more pool for a while.”_ **

**_“Definitely not. Good night Clark.”_ **

**_“Good night Lex.”_ **

****

He walked right into the Torch door and barely remembered to wince in pain. Okay he really needed to get that night out of his head, not that it was in any way actually possible, what with the sleek black phone in his jeans reminding it was not his imagination this time. Well that and the crescent bruises in his shoulders, from Lex’s fingers, fingers that had been on his bared skin, bare because Lex had ripped his shirt half off him. Oh yeah, never forgetting that night.

“Earth to Kent,” Small hand waving in front of his nose, making him go cross-eyed trying to look at it.

“What’s with you Clark? You’ve been out of it since yesterday, what gives?” Chloe, why did it have to be Chloe? She never let him get away with anything.

“Nothing, Nosey, but if you must know, Lex is getting a new car and guess which Smallville High student will be getting a ride in it?” A big disarming grin and she buys it. Then again Lex was getting a new car and he had agreed to pick up at school, well him and the tiny blonde reporter but she doesn’t need to know that yet.  She rolled amused eyes up at him and headed out the door, pulling him behind her by the collar and right into the crowded hall way. He heard the purr of the expensive engine a couple minutes out, and grinned to himself. Lex always was on time, well for him anyway.

Absently pulling books from his locker, he listened to the sound of Lex’s heart beating as it got closer, he could almost see the smile on his face when with a screech of tires on asphalt he spun to a stop. Grabbing Chloe’s bag and his own, he tried for calm and collected even though his heart threatened to beat out of his chest.  Plum colored silk shirt, open at the throat showing the faintest of teeth marks, dark jacket and trousers, just wow.  When he pulled his eyes away from the tiny puckered scar marring his top lip, somehow making it more tempting, and the quick flicker of pink tongue leaving a trail he wanted to follow with _his;_ he noticed the car.

“Sweet mercy, it’s a Mustang.” A ’69 mustang, painted deep maroon, with chrome and black accents, a thing of pure beautiful American muscle. He could understand the stares, and the pictures being taken.  But it sure as hell didn’t prepare him for the keys flying at him that he caught by pure reflex, or the heart stopping grin at his curious glance. Slow fluid play of muscles and the door opened the passenger door.

“Coming, Miss Sullivan?” One raised eyebrow daring her to say no, letting her see the mirth shinning through.

“Not even an interview with Bruce Wayne could stop me.” And a flash of blonde hair later she was melting into the tan leather backseat and declaring it her new home.  “Now I see why Clark misses the bus so often, Oh.”

Settling into the driver’s seat with a tiny moan that made Lex’s heart race and his pants shrink two sizes, Clark tried not to notice the sudden marring of Lex’s inseam, and he dressed to the left, which meant that a casual brush of his thigh that maybe written off as just friendly horsing around, and he would be able to touch it. Then it wouldn’t be friendly and he wouldn’t be able to stop so no, just need to wait for two years and a couple weeks Clark.  

“Lex? You do realize that this is a mustang right?” the school was fading from view and the long narrow road showed the castle clearly in the distance, the low buzz of music the only noise for the last few minutes.

“So that’s what that horse on the front means.” A barely there tilt of the lips. _His_ special smile.

“For a twenty-one year old genius with a PhD in Bio-Chemical engineering and ABDs in Business and Marketing, Sociology and History and your love of languages that includes cuneiform and pictograms; you would think you would have made that connection.” He wasn’t laughing really he wasn’t.

“B-but it was shiny and the man said it would go really fast.” Flutter of lashes that just settled something deep in him he hadn’t known was broken. He tore his eyes away and focused on the road, or tried to focus, what with the sound of Lex’s heart beat increasing every time he smiled or the unmistakable scent of arousal filling the car.

“Never thought you would be into American muscle though; you have always gone for exotic.” A quick glance to the side and he caught the soft smile and watched those eyes darken to a stormy night sky, faint steaks of blue like lightning there and gone again. They burned along his face, tracking his lips and jaw, stroking the column of his neck, and watching the dips and ridges of his chest, before screeching to a halt his crotch. He couldn’t stop his body from responding and keeps his hands on the wheel at the same time, so he gripped it tighter and prayed that the next two years didn’t hurt this much. And then that voice washed over him.

“Who says American muscle isn’t exotic? Beautiful, sleeks, it just begs to be touched and one can never sure if you want to control it or have it dictate to you.” A little bit deeper, a slight breathlessness, he had to touch him, maybe if he pulled over he could get his hands on all that pale skin, maybe a leave a few more marks. Some place easier to hide.

“You should totally do the voice over for the commercials. That was smoking hot Lex.” Chloe’s voice piped up from the back seat. He started and looked back at her. He hadn’t even remembered she was there.   He could feel Chloe watching them and he knew he was in for the full Inquisition the next day but, what the hell he could live with it.

“Dinner at my place?”

“All for it.”

“I’m not sure I should.”

“Mom’s making fried chicken and there will be pie.”

“But-“

“Dad’s visiting some friends in Gotham.”

“Sold.”

*****

 

“And in here we have the treatment facility….” The teacher droned on and on, not that anyone was actually paying attention, not with all the really big and super cool machines around. Lex had been right it was boring as hell. He decided to see if maybe that freaky x-ray vision would work, practice makes perfect. And whoa hidden elevators, and was that a lab down there? Way cool. A metallic click, it was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Nobody moves and no one gets hurt.” A man with a gun to Mr. Sullivan’s head.

“Let’s not have anyone playing hero shall we?”

*****

 

“Mr. Luthor, someone has breached security and his holding the plant manager and the Smallville High students hostage at the plant. SWAT has been notified and sharp shooters in place.”

His blood froze in his veins. Clark.

“What does he want?” He needed to get up and go save Clark, oh god what if he got shot? He wasn’t completely invulnerable. Fuck what if he had to expose himself as a mutant to save everyone? He knew this tour had been a bad idea.

“You.” He was out the door before the man could begin to explain how much of a bad idea it was to give the kidnapper what he wanted. But he didn’t care, he had to save Clark and if it meant he would die, so be it.

*****

 

Martha was just pulling the second batch of cookies from the oven when the news caught her eye.

“….Earl Jenkins has taken the manager, a Gabe Sullivan hostage and with him the Smallville students, we do not know if anyone has been hurt all we know is, he is armed and he wants Mr. Luthor.”

The slamming of the screen door was still echoing when the truck fishtailed on to the road, barely missing the familiar silver Porsche doing 190.

“Please keep my baby safe Lex.” She whispered and floored the gas trying to keep the tail lights in sight.

 

*****

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

He couldn’t get to the gun without it going off and killing Mr. Sullivan, and Chloe who was currently occupied with alternating between freaking out and threatening to rip the man’s balls off and feeding them to him was wrapped safely out of harm’s way behind him and surrounded by half the football team. Lovely girl that Chloe.

“Mr. Jenkins, let the hostages go and you can have me.”  That was Lex over the intercom, offering himself up in trade.  He stared through the wall and saw him removing his Kevlar.

Double Shit.

 

*****

He was holding on to Lex, trying not to throw up as wave after wave of meteor radiation pour off Jenkins as he hung from Lex’s foot.  Lex was staring up at him, eyes wide as he took in the pale green tinged skin and the strain it was keeping himself and Jenkins from falling to their deaths below.

“Let me go Clark.” What? He did not just hear that.

“Are fucking kidding me?” He shifted his grip and tried to pull them up. They barely budged.

“Damn it Clark listen to me; I have done terrible things and Jenkins is clearly a mad man so please don’t risk yourself for me. No one will miss me.” He reached up and tried to pry Clark’s fingers loose, swinging madly, with a cry Earl lost his grip and fell taking with him the foul effects of the meteors. One pull later Lex was cradled against Clark, soft kisses brushing his face, and settling at his ear.

“You idiot. My mom would have missed you and so would Chloe and Bruce, not that I have met him but you know he would and so would that Alfred person you complain about. And me, I would have mourned you till the day I died.”  He kissed him gently and let him go before the SWAT team stormed unto the cat walk.

*****

“And if you ever do something so stupid as to take off your Kevlar and walk into a hostage situation with a mad man again; I will shoot you myself got it?” A very grateful Mrs. Kent ‘Call me Martha’ had hugged him and Clark for long second; ruining Lionel’s publicity image as his son seeming basked in the warmth of the Kent family, minus the father who had yet t return to Smallville, instead of making his way towards his own father; was now scolding him in front of every and anyone who was watching.

“Yes ma’am.” And no that was not a blush he had, that was just a flush from the adrenaline, and yes he was going to ignore Clark snickering at him, well at least for now.

“Son, I am so happy you’re okay.” He was pulled into an unwanted embrace with Luthor senior it made his skin crawl, now more than ever, after he had discovered that his father had planned what had almost happened at Club Zero, and had wanted it all videotaped. Lucky for him the other ‘participants’ thought it was as sick as he did.

“So am I Lionel, so please get your filthy hands off me before I go into shock and decide to through up on your handmade Italian shoes.” He pulled back with a smile so warm and charming Lionel almost didn’t believe he had heard those words spill from his lips, not that it was surprising. He pulled away and smiled for the photographers, and within the hour was on his helicopter back to Metropolis.

 

*****

Barreling through the farmhouse door Jonathan Kent hugged his son for all it was worth, and it was perfect, both parents holding him, Clark had never felt so content without having Lex near him. Then his dad opened his mouth.

“Damn that Luthor for bringing trouble like this, if it wasn’t for him none f this would happen.”  
And the feeling was gone. His mom stiffened in their arms and pulled away.

“Jonathan Kent , you have got to be the most bigoted idiot I have ever had the misfortune to meet.” She wasn’t yelling, not in the least. Just speaking in that calm controlled voice that always sent chills down his spine. Jonathan looked at him as if to ask what was wrong.

“That boy, Lex, took off his bullet-proof vest and walked into the plant in exchange for the children of this town. The same children whose parents don’t even try to hide their completely misplaced dislike of him, and you just say Luthor like he was the one to bring trouble?” The disappointment in his mother’s eyes was hard to bear, but the stubborn tilt of his father’s jaw made it obvious the man would not listen.

“Now look here Martha, Luthor was only-“ he was cut off by a small fist crashing against the counter.

“His name is Alexander, Lex, not Luthor.” She smiled sadly up at him, and watched him flush and look away.

“And he has been a great friend to Clark and another son to me, and if you cannot accept that, then some changes will have to be made.” Martha Kent, red hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, pale skin flushed, eyes bright and determined looked at him.

“Go check on him Clark, I don’t trust Lionel one bit and your father and I have a few things to discuss. Stay the night, and bring him by for dinner.”

Dust kicked up under his feet, glowing silver in the moonlight.

*****

 

His ribs hurt like hell and the rest of him wasn’t far off.  He wriggled trying to find a comfortable spot on the sofa. His dad was gone and wouldn’t be back for a while and god knows he needed a drink to go with the painkillers, but he had a sneaking suspicion that a certain primary color- seriously where was his fashion sense- wearing farm boy would be by soon enough to fuss over him.

**_Lub-dub-dub.  Lub-dub-dub._ **

Faster and closer than before, large hands pressed him back into the cushions when he tried to get up.  He opened his eyes and saw Clark sitting on the floor staring up at him. He was beautiful in the glow of the fireplace.

“Is everything okay?” His hand reached out and stroked the ebony curls so close to him, he felt the sigh and faint rumble of pleasure as the head tilted and pressed closer, ending up on his knees.

“My mom is letting Jonathan have it for being the dick that he is when it concerns you. I’m pretty sure she plans on leaving him.” There was nothing he could say to that so he just tugged until Clark moved and joined him, curling into him like he belonged; he stroked longer, sweeping from nape to shoulders.

“I saw the labs Lex.” And that, that stilled him for a few seconds, until he felt the press of lips against his shoulder. So not accusing or judging, just curious.

“It’s a long story Clark.”

“I have nowhere else I want to be.” He took a deep breath, and pulled him even closer, the tripartite beat thrumming loudly in his veins. A rhythm so familiar now, comforting.

“When I was nine, my dad had a meeting in Smallville, and the sky fell.” The fire place popped and crackled in the background, the only noise to interrupt his story as silky strands shifted between his fingers.  The steady beat of Clark’s heart mirroring his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about Pete and his suddenly sexual ambiguity, and the absence of other characters, they will return next chapter. As always comments are welcome.


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with jeans and ends with Lex strapped to a bed and not getting a brownie. Not the best days for him or for Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, writer's block and working double shifts and a whole bunch of stuff that just kept me away. Sorry

He was hauling hay to the barn, least favorite chore ever, when he heard the muted roar of what was undoubtedly another ridiculously expensive sports car coming up the drive, which meant that he had about three minutes before Lex decides to go into the kitchen and get himself slapped again. Switching to super speed, he was a blur as hay bales were stacked, the truck cleaned and put in the garage and was just pulling his stained t-shirt over his head when he felt the familiar heat of grey-blue eyes raking over his body, locking his muscles in place. 

“Please don’t stop on my account Clark.” He could hear the amusement trying to hide the heat in his voice and damn him for using that voice too as he felt his pants shrink. Pulling his head out of the tangled shirt he turned and stopped short. Denim and cotton.  Dark grey jeans and an ash Henley with the sleeves pushed up showing mouthwatering skin over toned muscles. He couldn’t stop staring, not when the smile turned into a frown, not when those long, long legs moved towards him with a roll of hips and playing muscles that should be illegal. He thought about maybe, trying to listen to the words that were spilling from Lex’s lips but he couldn’t. Not with all the blood in his body deciding to go south leaving him lightheaded and in serious danger of throwing caution, discretion and pride to the wind in favor of getting Lex now instead of later.

He was freaking out, okay not freaking more like going out of his mind. He thought it would be fun to see Clark’s face when he turned up in jeans, and it was fun, the wide eyed stare, mouth barely open, eyes going dark and needy. He expected to be backed against the wall and kissed half to death; he was kinda looking forward to it actually. What with being called to Metropolis minutes after waking with Clark curled around him, and then having to fly out to London and then Moscow and being gone for more than two months, followed by business meetings that lasted eighteen hours instead of two and traffic he couldn’t get through. The only thing keeping him sane was knowing that every morning and evening, no matter which time zone he was in, he could expect a call or a text just saying ‘hi’ or ‘good night’ or his personal favorite ‘missing you’. And landing in the helicopter half asleep and passing out for twenty seven hours of blissful sleep, he was in major need of his farm boy fix. And the orchid he found on his pillow was sweet though. A barely there purple with green lines, but yeah, kissing would be great right now, he would even settle for a hug.

But the immovable statue thing? No. So not what he wanted.

“Clark, are there green meteor rocks around? Because this is not funny’ Clark? Clark?!” 

“Lex, stop talking and go into the house.” And that was not what he was expecting to hear.

“Not until you tell me why you pulled that living statue routine.”

“I am seconds away from fucking you against my barn door with my mother in full view, and we have to wait until I am eighteen because of your stupid rule. But no, you had to show up in jeans that were painted on. Jeans Lex. So yeah, shut up and go into the house.”

A swirl of wind and dust later he was gone, and now Lex was left un-hugged and feeling like a heel.  Guess he really was a Luthor.

*****

 

He banged his head against his desk again, careful not to break it and ignored the faint scent of worry he could smell coming from Pete. Oh did he mention that since the Jeans incident he can now smell emotions? Like he was a damn dog or something. That and he hadn’t seen Lex, at all. No calls, no texts, nothing. He had even considered running to the castle, but if Lex was mad at him, he would give him his space. Even if every fiber of his being begged him to go and stop the pain, oh god the pain; acid in his veins, meteor rocks didn’t hurt this much.

“Mr. Kent unless you are not feeling well I suggest you sit up and pay attention.” He looked up into the disapproving gaze of his chemistry teacher.  He almost hated him right then.

“My apologies.” And yeah no sarcasm happening there at all.

 

“What crawled up your ass and died?”  Well he saw that coming, but he wasn’t sure he could just come out and say, ‘Sorry about being pissy, but I acted like a jackass and hurt my soul mate and now he’s mad at me and I’m too terrified of him rejecting me to work up the nerve to apologize’; that would go over real well with Pete.

“Spill Kent, the word in the halls is that you’ve been a moody mess since Monday and I need to know why.” A huge book slamming down on the table between them loudly making half the lunch room turn to stare.  Great entrance there Chloe next time rent a billboard why don’t you? Why couldn’t they just leave him be?

“Can you not see the dude is in a bad place, Sullivan? You don’t just go around demanding answers to ease your own curiosity. Try a little give and take.”  Okay it was official Pete was his best friend ever, how could he have doubted it?

“Please, he spent two and a half months moping and then it’s like, you woke up and it was Christmas and now wham, back in the land of mope.” She glared at them both arms crossed and determined.

“I  want some answers Clark, lately you’ve been spending all your time with Lex and you never seem to be home when  I call, are you avoiding us or is it just me you don’t want to be around?” There were tears in her eyes and he knew he was gonna crack, but he couldn’t tell them about Lex, it wasn’t just his secret to keep; Lex could end up in jail, even though nothing has happened. Yet. But he could tell them half the reason he doesn’t want to be at the farm. He just wished they would react a bit better than Lex had.

 

 

*****

_“Wait, the green rocks strip you of your powers and hurt you?” He was not pleased, not pleased at all. He ran his hand across his head in sharp jerky movements. From his lounge in the day bed Clark banged his head against the arm rest cursing his own stupidity, just why had he brought that up again? Yeah Lex bitching about the rocks he kept finding on the property and at the construction site of the expansion of the Talon. Which awesome because great coffee and even better food, but his mom kinda runs and half owns it with Lex which means Jonathan, he still refuses to think of him as his dad right now, is being a douche of extraordinary proportions._

_“Well yeah but-“_

_“Then why the bloody fucking hell, are the Kents_ **still** _in this place? My god those things are fucking everywhere, you could end up dead in a ditch by the side of the road, or wrapped around a tree if your speed cuts out suddenly. Do you have some kind of death wish?” Lex knew he was probably ranting, he really didn’t care, because Clark could have died before he had gotten to Smallville, he could die on his way to the farm later. Oh god, oh god, oh god. He couldn’t lose him, he wouldn’t survive it. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him back into the warm cradle of Clark’s lap._

_“It’s okay Lex, I’m not going anywhere.” Hot breath over his ear, calming him, just the slightest bit. He had said that bit out loud hadn’t he?_

_“Plus it’s not like mom hasn’t been trying to get Jonathon to move for years. She has it’s just that he is a stubborn asshole.” And he may have shouted and raved a bit all while talking with his hands (Clark later claims it was flailing he refuses to acknowledge that) and was pacing again._

_“I’m pretty sure she is going to end up leaving him soon.” That floors him, looking at Clark, his beautiful Clark who was trying to pretend that his family falling apart around him doesn’t hurt. But it hurts, even if you knew it was coming, even when one parent so obviously does not give a fuck. Especially then._

_“I am so sorry Clark.” His arms found their familiar place around broad shudders and pulled him close, dark head a comforting weight resting on his stomach._

_“Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to push myself into your lives, maybe if my dad wasn’t such a lying bastard, maybe I-“ A hot palm clamping over his mouth stopped him before he could suggest something monumentally stupid like leaving._

_“Mom loves you like a son, and Jonathan is an idiot but it has been years Lex, it’s not your fault and if you think I don’t know that you would actually decide to leave if you thought it would save their marriage I will personally rip the door off every car you own.” Now why the fuck did he have to go and fall for an angel with a mean streak?_

_*****_

“My parents are not exactly on speaking terms with each other at the moment.” He dragged a shaky hand through his already messy hair; he didn’t even have to fake the frustration.

“Who the fuck am I kidding, they have barely been speaking for the last couple months, and mom has practically moved into the guest room, and Jonathan spends most nights somewhere that isn’t the farm. So yeah I am a little off, but thanks for caring really, it makes me feel so much better knowing that my _friends_ are so concerned that they needed to question me in the middle of the fucking cafeteria with half the school watching.”  He picked up his back and flashed them his brightest smile, waiting just long enough for them to recognize how positively fake and forced it was before walking away. And now he was down to no friends, no Lex and no dad. Well at least he had his mom right?

Econ and Lit classes were awkward as hell, with the news of his little speech spreading, just what he always wanted, his life and his mother’s under scrutiny.  The blatant stares were beginning to get to him by the end of the day, he just wanted to find a quiet spot and break something. He just wanted to curl into a ball and cry at his own stupidity. The sound of an engine slowing down next to him pulled him out of his own misery. He closed his eyes and prayed that it would go away; he knew that if he dared to look he would crumble, literally. His knees were shaking.

“Clark?” It was so soft, that voice. He turned and just fell to his knees, uncaring of the grass stains he would get, blind to the shocked face staring down at his closed eyes.

“I’m so very sorry Lex. I shouldn’t have yelled or run away. I know you’re mad at me but please know how sorry I actually am. I miss you so damn much it hurts. Please Lex.”  He knew he was making a fool of himself but he couldn’t stop. It hurt too much to stop, to be away for so long. The silence was a blessing. No fading footsteps, no car shrieking away in anger. But it was not an answer. No condemning. Nothing.  A flicker of heat and a gentle thumb brushing away tears he didn’t know he was crying, he broke.

 

*****

He watched his best friend bury himself in the arms of the man who had replaced him. It hurt. He understood why but mercy did it hurt. Seven months ago he would have laughed his ass off at anyone who told him that Clark would not only replace him and Chloe, but get over his crazy Lana obsession long enough to notice someone else. Especially a very male someone else. Turning as silently as he could, he drove home. Smiled through dinner and the endless ribbing of one too many siblings, and fell face first into bed. He refused to look at himself right now.  He recognized the look of a person in love; he wore it every time he even thought of Clark or Chloe. And knowing you can’t have someone because they could never love you back was a lot easier to handle than knowing they can but won’t.

School was going to be hell on Monday.

 

*****

How dare he not tell her? He was supposed to be her best friend and get over his Lana phase, fall helplessly in love with her and tell her all his secrets.  But no, he hides things and then tries to replace her with Lex Luthor? Not your brightest moment Clark Kent.  Oh god. She reread the entry she was writing in her journal and wanted to weep. She was such a selfish bitch.  His parents were breaking up, his world was falling apart and she was just focused on what it all meant for her.  She didn’t even think about how Pete felt or how Clark feels after she practically told the school his secret.  Pete was right, she hasn’t thought about anything or anyone but herself for years. Pushing her reporting no matter who it hurts, putting it all out there in black and white for the world to see.

She will make it up to them. She must.

*****

He was cold. Why was he cold? He had gone to bed with Clark wrapped around him and woken with a brush of lip across his cheek when he left for school. And why the fuck does his room smell like wet cement? He wrenched his eyes open. It was still dark. The hell was going on? Something was covering his eyes. He reached up and was stopped short.

Sweet flying fuck, he was strapped to a table. One of those cold barely padded medical exam tables. Which not cool. And judging by the slow steady dripping of water and the lack of anything other sound he was probably underground and far away from civilization, so he could be anywhere on the outskirts of town. Just what he needed, to be kidnapped when he had two meetings, one of which would be taste testing Mrs. Kent’s new brownie recipe, and he really wanted those brownies. Not to mention he had to get back to Clark and their first game of pool since that Kiss. And there goes his dick again. Stupid pool table.

“I see you have decided to join us in consciousness, Mr. Luthor.” Male, computerized definitely being edited. Great.

“Well the accommodations leave much to be desired when one such as myself seeks restful sleep.” Oh yes the let’s add the smirk. Kidnappers hate the smirk, and the fact that he knows this tells him his life has been very stressful. Now comes the elaborate spiel, I am smarter than you, blah blah blah. You have ruined me, I will make you pay. Or a variation or combination of either. Boring.

“My apologies.” The voice was closer now, right over him. Not creepy at all. Really just that it was.

“We just want your young…. companion and we will be on our way, with no further harm to you or that lovely red haired woman who does make absolutely delicious croissants.” He was still; they didn’t want him or money. Clark. Oh god, he should never have let him get so relaxed around the castle. So comfortable with Lex knowing about his powers that he used them without thought; blurring into super speed to get snacks, picking up the day bed to move it to the library.

“Well I suggest you go get him, because he is after all still in school right about now.” Calm detached voice that he knew always makes them think him incapable of real emotions. He was dying inside. If they knew about Clark, then they knew about the meteor rocks, and they bypassed his security.

Please let him be safe. Them both be safe.

 

*****

“Hey Clark, how was school?” Mom smiles and brownies, and Lex waiting for him at the castle, life was good. Creepy weird at school because Pete kept giving him these sad little heartbroken looks, and Chloe didn’t ask him a single question when he showed up with a giant goofy grin. Not even after the counselor called him in and tried to get him to talk about his mom and Jonathan, and actually put him on suicide watch after he had left. So weird and oddly peaceful. He swallowed the last bite of his brownie and got smacked when he reached for another.

“It was pretty quiet. What did Lex say about the brownies? Cause in my humble opinion, they are only surpassed by the beauty and love of the wonderful chef who made them?” And yes he was laying it on thick, but it was true and score one more brownie for him.

“He never actually showed up. Maybe his morning meeting ran late. Because you know how he gets with chocolate.” A small smile played around her lips. She wondered if the boys really thought she didn’t know just how much time they spent together. And the looks they throw each other? So much love and affection and raw need. But unlike everyone else in this town that are too pigheaded to see the real man behind the Luthor name, she knows that Lex would never take advantage of Clark’s feeling to push him into anything. She was pretty sure it was probably Lex’s idea to wait.

“Why don’t you run over and see if you can pull him away from work. Tell him I’ll make them double chocolate chunk if he comes to dinner later.” And with a grin as agreement and a swirl of air her son was gone.

 

His grin was wider and warmer as he made it into the office, no Lex. The garage had all his cars as of last count, the library and kitchen were empty, and so were the gym, wine cellar and gardens. Not even the servants were around. A flash of white pinned to the wall of the maze stopped him. He grew cold as he read it.

> _**We have him, come alone, tell no one and your mother and lover will be safe.** _
> 
> _**7N 2W** _

His phone was out and Martha on the line long before he realized he was running towards the sound of Lex’s heart beating.

“Mom, someone took Lex, if we don’t get back in five hours call Bruce Wayne, do whatever he tells you. And mom? Lex knows about my powers but loves me anyway, I love him mom, I can’t let him go. I love you mom.” He hung up on her crying out his name.

**_Lub-dub-dub.  Lub-dub-dub._ **

He was getting closer. He hoped he wouldn’t have to involve Mr. Wayne, he has never met the guy, but Lex trusts him and that was all that mattered. Lex, they will pay if they hurt you.

**_Lub-dub-dub.  Lub-dub-dub._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a cliff hanger. Going to update as soon as possible. No more than fifteen days starting NOW.


	5. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend, a new ally and the same enemy, How to find and rescue a Lex Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it has been a while [sorry so very sorry] but life and work got in the way. Got moved to an over night shift, then got hit by a car, bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Have I told you that morphine is awesome when trying to sleep with wrapped ribs? Plus I may have kinda sorta got poisoned by my little sister.  
> She forgot I was allergic to Watermelon [yes that is weird I know] and given me fruit juice with melon in it. Next thing I know there is a tube in my stomach and an eleven year old thinking she had killed me [felt like she did ugh] So I decided to take it easy for a while. But I'm back now. Roaring to go.

There was blood dripping down his toes. It tickled. He would laugh if not for the fact that he knew having at least three broken ribs would mean serious pain. Oh well he just had to wait a few more minutes and he would be fine. Which is why Mr. Voice-over kept cutting and hitting and generally causing bodily harm; because he Alexander Joseph Luthor; was a meteor freak extraordinaire, with super healing. Which yes very cool but decidedly not something anyone else knew about, only Clark, Bruce and Toby, those three were always pulling him out of trouble and used to seeing his bruises fade in a few hours. But for some reason, ever since the bridge, his bruises fade in seconds and broken bones mend in minutes. He smiled just a little bit more panicky than before.

Maybe he couldn’t die.

 

“You are quite he specimen Luthor.” Those feather light footsteps back again. Oh goodie, maybe they will try to have him re-grow a limb.

“Healing far quicker than what we were told. Meticulous data, collected over the years, ever since that meteor shower.” One latex covered hand brushing against his scalp.

“But that pretty hair of yours never grew back. Curious.”  Okay this was officially wrong, kidnapping, used to that, healing wounds, yes, but knowing that someone had studied him like he was a fucking lab rat?  Not possible. Three people knew, and only two for more than a few months. Bruce would never do that to him, Bruce was too much of a gentleman. Toby? Definitely if there would be a big enough pay off, but Lex had him hooked, he knows that any mention of this would have his entire life crumbling around him. So not Toby, then who the fuck would have been….

“Alexander, son so glad of you to join us again.” Wild mane of dark hair around a smile so fake he wouldn’t be surprised if it came with a made in China stamp.  Eyes glacial, not even the merest flicker of remorse. Well not that he expected any pity, not from a man who had no heart or soul.

“Hello Lionel.”

 

*****

 

His feet led by the pounding beat in his head, tore across miles then stopped. Nothing around him but acres of dust and dying, dry brown weeds. But the sound of Lex’s heart was echoing so loudly, he could barely hear his own pulse. He switched to infrared, seeking body heat, an engine, phone anything. Nothing unless a half crushed mouse and the worms eating the body counted.

Half crushed mouse. X-ray vision on the ground beneath his feet.

Steel doors, a garage, and guards with guns walking looking so bored, he almost felt sorry for them. Sweet Jesus!

Lex strapped to an upright table, blood running down his legs, at least half a pint puddled on the gray floor under his toes. A woman in a mask walking towards him, knife in hand, a sudden slash and blood running freely from a new gash on that pale skin. Lex’s shoulders shaking and the bleeding slowing down; stopping and the wound all but scabbed over and already fading into skin in seconds.

Muffled sounds hit him the longer he focused.

“… cell repair. Absolutely extraordinary… be worth billions if we can determine the cause and replicate...cures for cancer, maybe re-growing limbs. “

Excited disturbingly so. Lex was his, and no one not even a deranged doctor would take him away. He leaped as high as he could and put his hands out. He fell, speeding through the air, almost felt like he was flying and hit the ground.

The worms stilled their feeding as the earth shook and a strong wind bent the grass around them. It was still and silent again. They went back to their meal, not caring about the swimming pool sized crater just inches from them.

 

*****

 

Four hours and forty-seven minutes ago, her son left her with a smile and a kiss, now she waited for him to bring back the man who opened her eyes fully or not come back at all.  Waiting was driving Martha Kent crazy.

She dialed a number she knew by heart hoping it hadn’t changed. One ring, two.

“Wayne Manor.” Those wonderfully cultured tones hit her and she almost cried in relief.

“Alfred, its Martha, Lex and Clark are in trouble.”

 

*****

 

Luthor, was a freak, just like half this sorry-assed town. If he hadn’t been tied to this fucking place, he would have left the same fucking day he came back. But no, he had to have gone ahead and left the person he loves more than anything, because some fucked up idea hit the great leader and demanded he stay put.  How he ended up married and with a freak of a son who didn’t seem to understand that the Luthors were devils incarnate, was beyond him. He loved his wife really, it’s just that she refuses to just accept his decisions, sometimes he had to use a little of his own freaky power to get her to listen. And lately that hasn’t been working either.

Emptying the whiskey tumbler in his hand and reached for the bottle again, watching as his pretty little friend, carved Luthor’s chest open while Lionel stood by and watched.  The Master was going to love this.  The ground shook and a tiny bit of dust drifted in front of the camera, making the feed hazy.  Alien knight to the rescue, it took the idiot long enough.

He watched his adopted son’s obsession crash into the room knocking Lionel out cold and leaving the good doctor, out of breath.  Now it was getting fun.

 

*****

 

There was a ridiculous amount of debris piled on top of Lionel and for some reason his hair was still perfectly groomed.  But other than that, Lex was grinning like an idiot. Eyes trained on the beautiful boy who had come back for him.  The grin faltered.

“Oh god, Clark they’re after you. Run!”

The eerie glow of the meteor rocks filled the room; he watched as a wave of dizziness pummeled Clark, his skin tinged a ghastly green. He fell to one knee, barely moving, just a grimace of pain. The knife wielding lunatic took that as his chance to escape, almost made it to the door, before a shadow peeled itself away from the wall and blocked the exit.

A flash of eerie crimson eyes later, and the knife wielder was down, and the eyes in that dark face turned to them. 

“Kal-El, Lex Luthor, you have much ahead of you, and enemies you must defeat if you are to save this world and all else.” 

Then it all went dark.

*****

 

 

Private jet, all black in stealth mode and he was in Kansas in less than fifteen minutes. One determined worried and incredibly stubborn Martha Kent later had them both eating up the back roads in his car looking for signs of Lex and Clark. A dust path like a mini tornado that Martha insisted he follow led them to a crater with both men at the bottom, unconscious, covered in blood Lex, and dust Clark.

Getting them back to the Castle was easy enough, getting Lex to let go long enough t clean them up not so much. Hence Toby’s broken nose and his sore chin. Even pretty much comatose Lex had been protecting his friend soon to be lover by the looks of it. And Clark was almost as bad, only stilling when Lex was touching him. Even just a fingertip against each other’s skin.

Martha had just smiled and pulled the covers over them. Martha Kent, he had missed her. Gotham had not been the same after she left. Then again, nothing has been the same since the night his parents were killed. Shaking himself out of the past, he plastered a smile on his face and went in search of her and Alfred who insisted on being here as well. Low laughter lead him to the gardens, to find them sitting on the grass, heads close and watching him. His smile warmed and widened, a real one for the first in a long while and he walked over.

 

*****

 

 

He felt like he had been hit by a tank, he tried to open his eyes. Okay not a tank, a small planet, definitely a small planet. Groaning with the effort he opened his eyes and yelped as the light ricocheted around his poor head.

“You really should consider getting hazard pay when deciding to become friends with Lex, kid. It’d save you a whole lot of doctor’s bills” Low voice to his, left?  Laced with a bit too much amusement for his taste, but he can let it slide for now, seeing as he couldn’t do anything about it anyway.

“Lex?” Was that his voice? It sounded like he had gargled with broken glass and razor blades, and why on earth did he try to talk? It hurt like a motherf-

“You can’t feel him? He’s been asleep practically on top of you since we found you both. Has moved an inch except to punch Toby in the face when he attempted to make him let go.” Wry little chuckle.

“Broke his nose actually.” Sound of skin on skin, knowing it was fingertips on Lex’s scalp.

“Even unconscious he was protecting you.” Rustle of clothes and the whisper whoosh of the door opening. “Don’t take that for granted Clark.”

The door closed behind who must have been Bruce Wayne. Lex’s closest friend since childhood, he wondered how close they could have been if he had never visited Lex since he had been in Smallville. Sunlight filtered through the cloudy sky and warmed him, the pain fading a little. He moved his arms and pulled Lex closer, smiling as he borrowed his hand in Clark’s shirt, before sleepily kissing his throat.

“Go back to sleep, love, we’re safe.” Red eyes glowed from the corner unseen by the men curled around each other or the tiny lens recording every breath they both took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for taking so long, as I mentioned above, wild couple weeks, any way to make it up to you guys, this is the first of three new chapters to be posted by the 4th of July weekend.


	6. First Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex's first encounter with the siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Writer's block and planning a wedding is hard. Especially when you plan and plan then have to push it back almost have a year.

Waking up wrapped up in Lex was becoming more addictive every time they got the chance, which was far less than he wanted. Feeling the comfortable weight of him half on top f his chest, a knee wedged between his thighs, he was in no hurry to get up. Especially after the memories of yesterday hit him again, he pulled Lex tighter to him unconsciously trying to shield him from everything.

“You can’t always be there to protect me Clark.” It was a little scratchy but still Lex’s voice so he was happy. As happy as having your soul mate being kidnapped and tortured then rescued lets you be. Opening one eye he looked down at the smooth scalp, and kissed it gently.

“I can give it my best shot, even if I have to move in with you and become a kept man.” He felt the shiver that ran through Lex and tried to suppress a grin. “You totally want to have me as a kept man don’t you? Always be at your beck and call, day and night, huh?”

At that Lex squirmed and glared darkly at him.

“Clark, you are in my bed, practically under me and talking about being at my beck and call. Your faith in my self control in far greater than my self control itself.” And as he started to pull away an arm around his waist pinning him to Clark’s broad chest, his hips brushing against Clark’s groin and the hardness that he had been trying and failing miserably to ignore. He bit off the moan clawing its way out of his throat and stayed very, very still.

“I don’t want you to control it Lex.” Fingers slipped under the waist band of his sleep pants, trailing against hyper sensitive skin, taking his control apart bit by bit. “Clark, please.” It was broken, ripped right out of him. Those broad fingers clutched and pressed harder, lower. Breath hot and fast against his skin. They were doing this they needed this.

“Lex? Clark sweetie, time to get up and have breakfast.”

“Fuck.” Somehow that sounded dirtier than it should.

“Later, definitely. Now please let me up so I’m not even more tempted to stay on top of you.” He silently added the ‘In you’, knowing if he said it out loud he would strip them bare and never leave the bed for the foreseeable future.

“Only if you promise to be in me later.” And a swirl of air later Clark was gone.

“Fuck.”

 

*****

 

He hadn’t wanted to leave, but Bruce who as it turns out wasn’t a bad guy, a bit stiff and uptight but kinda cool in his own way, had insisted that Lex was fine and he should head back to school And his mom totally agreed, which would normally have gotten him on the bus and half way to school, but it was the small smile that Lex had sent his way over the top o his coffee that made his legs move. Well that and Alfred pulling him along and out the door without laying a finger on him. He spent the run to school trying to figure out how anyone could do what Lionel did to Lex. What kind of monster would do such a thing?

 

_“So your dad is Lucifer von Frankenstein." He was sprawled across the very comfortable rug on the floor with Lex's fingers in his hair._

_"Cute Clark, but sadly true." Lex tried not to let the fact that his father still had the power to hurt him show, but he knew Clark could tell._

_"Its strange but somehow not surprising. At least I know what that' uncomfortable you are being watched feeling' was every time I was near Lionel." He could hear the tremor in Lex's voice but he knew the older man would not want that vulnerability known, so he ignored it for now and leaned into the gentle petting. And he may have purred, or made some pleased sound because next thing he knew there were two hands in his hair working magic and he was all but unconscious on the floor. A low chuckle was the only warning that they were not alone in the room. Martha stood in the door with her phone in hand and what was surely a blackmail worthy embarrassing photo._

_"Mrs. Kent, this is not what it looks like." Lex shifted Clark's head out of his lap and all but threw himself to the other end of the sofa. Worried wide eyes flicking from mother to son._

_"So this isn’t two friends spending time together?" And okay maybe his mom was in denial or she was messing with them. The raised eyebrow. Definitely messing with them._

" _Stop worrying Clark, Lionel won't dare be any trouble to us now. He showed his hand too soon." A soft kiss to their tangled fingers before dropping back around him._

_"But I have all rights to fry him if he tries again right?"_

_"Only if you find a way to shoot lasers from your palms or eyes Kent."_

_“Uhmm.” Shaky little laugh. “About that, I kinda-can-shoot-lasers-from-my-eyes.” And nothing._

_He opened one eye to see Lex looking at him with his mouth open in shock. Shock was good, a lot better that fear and panic. And then a scream pitched so high and loud Clark swore he was going to lose his hearing._

_“That is the absolute_ **coolest** _thing ever. Oh my sweet holy fuck. You are_ **Awesome** _and I mean capital A awesome. I cannot believe I am sitting here holding hands and in love with an actual honest to deity superhero. I think I’m going to pass out.” And he didn’t but he almost suffocated trying to talk without breathing which led to Clark falling of the sofa laughing and Martha Bruce and Alfred walking in on Lex trying to bludgeon Clark to death with a throw pillow._

 

*****

Snapping back to the present and rubbing the spot Chloe had just whacked he looked up in time to see the principal walk into their Chemistry class with a woman in tow. Either she was a transfer student who looked mature or she was a TA just out of high school either way she was kinda good looking objectively. Blonde hair large eyes he couldn’t tell if they were green blue or gray and pale golden skin that was obviously not a spray tan. But she had nothing on his Lex all pearly skin and wild gray blue eyes and that sinfully sexy smirk that made him hard in seconds.

“...Your substitute teacher until we find a replacement for…”

Huh, new sub, he could live with that. She smile and the class seemed to take one big breathe and settle. And out went the principal and on with the introductions. Still caught up in Lex’s smile this morning Clark barely noticed that he wasn’t the only one looking a little love drunk, until he realized he didn’t know the teacher’s name and tried to ask Pete. After a couple minutes of nothing but how beautiful she was and how her perfume made him want to weep at her feet he looked around and saw the same dreamy out of focus look on all the guys and most of the girls. And the ones unaffected were looking just a bit freaked out. Thank mercy the bell rang and she left otherwise it didn’t look like they were gone leave class, and the minute she left the room it was like they were all back to normal.

“Man Clark that new sub is something else.” Pete sighed, arm flung around his shoulder lips almost touching his neck. Okay Pete was definitely back to normal, personal space be damned.

“Sure she is but I wasn’t exactly paying attention today had a lot on my mind. Pretty sure I didn’t even get her name.” Namely Lex and that promise and he needed to breathe or he would be trying to explain to Pete exactly why he had a hard on with him hanging all over him. Pete dropped his arm and had a foot of space between them that had the bittersweet scent of envy jealousy and resignation roiling from him. And that’s when he knew that Pete knew he was thinking about Lex and that Pete was maybe more interested in him than he thought.

“Sorry about that I know you’ve had it rough I mean you called out sick and we both know you are never sick which is so very unfair Kent but whatever.” And yes there it was again a barely there flicker across his mouth and the unmistakable scent of arousal. “Her name is Miss Atkins by the way.” And then Pete just merged into the flowing tide of students in the hallway.

For the next three hours school was a blur and buzzing with news about the new substitute especially her effect on the male population. The followed her like puppies and did any and everything she asked. By the time Lex was there to pick him up Clark was nauseated by the cloud of arousal and just wanted to curl himself into Lex’s arms and sleep for a week.

But she struck again. Lex was absolutely stunning leaning against red Ferrari, in his suit, all black with a deep purple shirt unbuttoned at the top showing just the briefest bit of skin. And she was right there next to him eyes wide and smile predatory. He really did not like this woman so close to what was his. Pasting a smile on his face he jogged over and gave Lex a quick hug and smiled for real. Not even the faintest trace of arousal was there at least not until he had hugged him then was it ever.

“Sorry about being a bit late Clark, your mom was trying a new cheesecake recipe and wanted a taster and I’m pretty sure Bruce and I almost came to blows over it until Alfred put us in our place.” A touch of pink in his cheeks and Clark had to grin as he pictured Bruce and Lex in opposite corners pouting like the five year olds they were.

“Its okay Lex happens to me and Pete all the time.” He turned to her and let his smile cool a few degrees. “Miss Atkins, my substitute chemistry teacher, this is Lex Luthor a close family friend.” He was sure he smelled what was amusement from Lex a hint of bubblegum and licorice. He watched as Lex stuck his hand out and shook hers.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Atkins, if Clark is any trouble feel free to call me, I’ll tell his mom and watch the fireworks after.” The smile was genuine but aimed at Clark. “Of course Mr. Luthor but please call me Desiree.” And there it was again a faint hum and the scent of honey. Like the scent that has been driving the male population at school mad.

“Will do but we must go. Clark fell like driving today? See you around Miss Atkins.” Flashing his trademark smirk Lex was in the passenger seat, keys dangling from Clark's fingers. Eyes glowing green and gold in fury she stalked to her office pulled up the school record for one Clark J Kent. Smiling as the older blonde man in the photo smiled at Clark proudly.

“Indeed you will Alexander Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I here by announce that I will never put another timetable on how this is gonna get published. Life keeps butting in and ruining the schedule any way. Will post whenever I can


	7. Shotgun Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy a little bit of Desiree and a shot gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me, my muse and I had a falling out and life decided that I needed reminding that I can lose someone when ever she wants me to. So I don't think any apology can cover this but well I was broken for a while my baby sister is gone and I may have lost it a bit so....yeah on a brighter note she did like this when I started and I'm sure she would want me to finish it. It may take a while but here is a brand new chapter. Enjoy

So it turns out Miss Atkins was a meteor freak. A siren kind of leading men astray and take their money and kill them Black-widow type of meteor freak.  Although the whole pied piper routine at school should have given it away.  That she had her sights set on Lex was kinda par for the course. That she had zero effect on him was ego boosting if Clark was into boasting. The fact that Bruce was immune? Well that took the cake. But judging from the chocolate induced comatose snores coming from Bruce and Lex? It was shared equally.

Snapping a picture just because they were that adorable, Clark threw a blanket over them and heading to kitchen where his mom and Alfred were still trying to set to rights after the whole “kill Luther and Wayne thing”.

“Anything I can do?” he asked slipping his phone into his pocket, with a half smile.

Brushing away a stray lock of hair Martha sighed wearily and sat on one of the unbroken stools.

“Make the last 72 hours disappear?” and even though there was amusement in her voice her eyes said she really meant it. Watching the slight stiffening of Alfred’s shoulder when familiar footsteps crunch across broken glass.

“Good evening Mr. Kent.”

*****

_“Now Lex, for the last time I will not marry you so will please stop this nonsense.” And that was definitely not what Desiree Atkins wanted to hear after finally locating Luthor. She would be more than happy to get rid of the competition and comfort him in his despair. The bell above the door rang as she entered startling the two out of their little reverie._

_A shock of red hair barely visible over his suit clad shoulders had her ticked, she should have stayed a red-head then, seeing as that’s what he liked she silently cursed her late husband and his need to have a million photos of them everywhere with her flaming hair fanning out behind her as he swung them around._

_“Welcome to the Talon, I’m Martha it’s a pleasure to meet you..” A cheery voice called out followed by a slightly older woman no older than forty and if that wasn’t a kick in the face, he wanted an older woman too. Good god Luthor was an odd one, but she has dealt with worse to get what she wanted._

_“Ah Ms. Atkins, Martha, this is Clark’s new teacher, Chemistry if I heard him correctly last evening, though I could have been distracted.” A soft dusting of pink, marking a faint blush and Martha chuckling at his embarrassment much too familiarly than a would be suitor would._

_“I can’t imagine why.” Before turning to her again “I do hope Clark isn’t giving you any trouble Ms Atkins, he does tend to drift off a bit but he does very well in school so it can’t all be bad.”_

_So not a rival then just, just his best friend’s mother. Glad that she didn’t have to kill the woman which could have caused her all sorts of problems Desiree pasted a smile on her face and extended a hand._

_“No worries Mrs. Kent, your son is an exemplary student, actually has the second best grades in my class behind Miss Sullivan.” She watched as Mrs. Kent smiled proudly only to laugh indulgently as she was swept around in the circle of Luthor’s arms  as he bent low to whisper in her ear, making her slap his shoulder and laugh again. Blinking she wondered if he was the biggest cliché of all time crushing on his best friend’s mother. Sipping the coffee the woman had served her she decided that even if her coffee was incredible Martha Kent had to go. Two coffees and a brownie later she wondered if she could just let the woman stay alive so she could have more. Reaching for another one she barely registered the bell as the door opened._

_“Bruce I see you decided to grace us with your presence.” And there was a teasing smile thrown out._

_“Only because I knew my beloved Martha would be here, and I feared for her safety with you around.” Smirking dark eyes that swept over her dismissively making her fume._

_“So this has nothing to do with needing someone to taste my butterscotch cookie recipe?” Mrs. Kent was still smiling and that just irked. How could this woman get two gorgeous guys after her?_

_“Oh, sorry, Bruce this is Ms Atkins. Clark’s new chemistry teacher.” She gestured to Bruce who sauntered over. “Ms Atkins this is Bruce Wayne.” He took her hand and even though he smiled the look in his eyes sent dread through her._

_“Pleasure to meet you.”_

_*****_

 

The silence following Jonathan’s entrance was in one word painful. Alfred tried his best not to let the fact that he wanted to use Master Bruce’s tranquilizers on the man and leave him on remote island miles from anyone who would even think about trying to help.  That man hurt Master Bruce and young Mr Luthor, he almost hurt Clark and worse he tried to hit Martha. His dear sweet Martha; who he had just seen with his own eyes for the first time in years cry, because of that bastard.

He looked over at Clark and winced at the pain in those eyes. No one that young should ever look that betrayed, especially by someone who should have had his best interests at heart. Seeing the barely concealed anger in those eyes he opened his mouth to speak.

“You’ve done enough Mr Kent if you would so kindly leave my home, my family and I would like to get back to cleaning up this mess.”

Alexander Joseph Luthor was glorious in his cold fury.

 

*****

 

He barely remembered the last three days, in fact everything since Clark’s teacher came to visit was a bit blurry, but some things stuck.

The betrayal in Martha’s eyes when she walked in and saw Ms. Atkins kissing him in the kitchen. He didn’t even know how the woman had ended up in the house since he remembered her shaking his hand on the porch. The hurtful words he had yelled at her accusing her of betraying him with Luthor and trying to turn Clark against him when it had been her fault that they had never been able to have children in the first place and now that he had a son she wanted to take him . he hadn’t even apologized for having another woman in their house, he had just told her to leave and she had.

 The rage at watching her let Luthor and that other man comfort her and seeing Clark letting them, after the fog of Ms Atkins had worn off and he had driven to the manor to tell her he hadn’t meant any of it. Who the hell was the man that had his arms around his wife while Luthor had and arm around them both while Clark held her hand. She was his damn it. They both were and he refused to let Luthor take them.

The shotgun pointed at Luthor as he had stepped between him and Martha just before he could get to her.  The jarring impact of his hand against the wall barely missing Martha’s startled cheek when she had pleaded for Luthor of all people proving that Ms Atkins hadn’t been lying to him. His Martha his beautiful Martha had let Luthor’s lies get to her, was willing to let his son be around that drug addict criminal.

 Echo of the shotgun and watching as Clark put himself in front of the bullet meant for Luthor not caring that the man was watching or that he was doing it for his own good. Why didn’t they see that Luthor had to die? Ms Atkins had explained it hadn’t she? He was a criminal, a Luthor wasn’t that enough for them to see that he knew best?  Watching him fall as the bullet hit him at clos range, no more than four feet away. Luthor screaming at him. Shouting that no father would have have hurt his son that he was being controlled and needed help. What would Luthor know about fathers, he didn’t have any children and he would make sure that the Luthor line died with him. And then the bright burst of pain before being swallowed by black. He had forgotten there had been another man in the house. Stupid Luthor and his filthy habit of throwing money around, who needed that much space any way?

He hated knowing that even now, knowing it had all been that woman’s fault his wife had barely controlled the flinch at having him in the same room and his son looked so betrayed, so hurt, so furious he knew he may never be forgiven. 

Watching another drop of condensation run down the side of his empty glass, Jonathan Kent sat in his empty farmhouse and took another drink from the open bottle in his hand.

 


	8. Four Fifty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always a good thing to know what those closest to you think about you, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around the corner* Don't hate me....  
> So yeah its way late but weddings, two of them which I had to plan and take part in then had to watch my godson who thinks morning are the best thing ever and that Aunt Tallee has to watch the pretty sunrise with him... Never have kids ever.  
> The next two chapters are almost done and will definitely both be up by Tuesday. Introducing a new character, or rather an old character early on just cause I can you wont really know who it is until next chapter or the one after...  
> Enjoy

Classes had been cancelled for the next week giving everyone time to come to terms with being controlled by a madwoman. He was content with that. It meant that he could spend more time trying to wrap his mind around having two more people knowing he wasn’t normal.  He looked up and saw Bruce watching him again as was the norm for the last two days. Except that now instead of trying to figure out what the man was thinking the man in question walked over.

“Does Lex know?” and that was not what he was expecting him to start with.

“Yes he has known since the first week we met.” He was wary now, maybe having Bruce and by extension Alfred know his secret wasn’t such a good idea.

“Is this why your father hates him because he thinks Lex will use you?”

“No Clark’s father hates me because he either cannot or will not differentiate between myself and Lionel. In essence he thinks Luthor is evil and doesn’t care that there are two Luthor and not one.” Clark knew he probably had a sappy smile on his face as he pulled Lex to sit next to him before all but sharing his shirt trying to get closer when he saw the tension leave Bruce. Apparently he was worried that Clark would hurt Lex. He almost laughed at the ridiculous idea that he would in any way shape or form be able to hurt him. He would rather rip his own heart out and fill the space with meteor rocks.

He nodded at him to show he understood and got a shrug in return.

“So what brought that up?” Lex asked trying to get even closer to Clark without becoming one person.

“Just giving him the shovel talk Lex.” And with a smug grin he stalked from the room before either of them could pick their jaws from the floor.

“Did he just-?”

“Its okay Lex I expected it. I’m just waiting for Alfred to give me his and believe me that man scares me more than Bruce could ever hope to.”

“Glad to know I won’t have to threaten you then Master Clark” Alfred smiled as the two men yelped and spun to find him behind them. “Lunch is in five minutes and I do believe Ms Martha has decided to try a new brownie recipe. I believe caramel pecan.” And he was gone like he had never been there.

“Terrifying.”

“Quite.”

****

 

 

As was usual for the inhabitants of Smallville, once the latest major incident is over they all go back to pretending that they were living in an ordinary town where the most noteworthy thing was the day to day gossip shared in stores and the café. Well if one were to completely ignores the hive like behavior of its high school students, which ends suddenly after one of their number leaves in the dead of night. Or the livestock that seem to be anemic which results in a boy long thought missing presumed dead showing up at the hospital speaking old English and having a strong aversion to sunlight.  All of which the gentle ordinary people of Smallville write of as pure coincidence and happenstance. All but a few that is.

“Clark, I’m telling you this town is crazy.” Wildly waving hands paced by the top of his textbook again.

“A girl with a queen bee personality, the vampire who likes his blood on the hoof and now..Now this!”  The fact that Clark may not have been listening when the usual ‘What’s happening now’ response was surprisingly absent finally dawned on Chloe and she spun around fully prepared to glare and snap only to spot the junior journalist, read as forced member, of the Torch, almost absently completing his History homework, while texting on a phone that probably cost more than her wardrobe.

“And once again you are completely ignoring me, sometimes I wonder why I even try with you. First Lana now Lex I may have to change my name to Lola just to get your attention.” And okay sh was bitter so sue her, but it sucked that her so called best friend spent most of his time ignoring her and only grudgingly tagged along whenever they had plans like it was a chore or something.  She was so busy muttering about the unfairness of having her plans ruined she didn’t even notice that both Clark and Pete were staring at her.

“Are you even hearing yourself right now Chloe?” Pete’s voice pulled her  back from her rant o see them watching her oddly.

“What?” Okay maybe that was a bit defensive and snappy but whatever.

“Chloe we had plans that involved homework and possibly spending time with our families after the whole Ms Atkins controlling us and all our male relatives and friends. You told us to be here, and then ignore us when we told you that.”

“What are you on about Pete you guys agreed at lunch to meet up here and then tried to ditch me at the last bell, I practically had to drag you in here.”  Pete she did pull but she basically had to hold Clark’s phone hostage to get him inside the Torch doors. They shared a look and said nothing before Clark turned his phone to her and showed her a video of lunch.

 

_“Sweet the picture quality is like almost perfect, you need to use the auto focus to make sure the faces aren’t fuzzy.” Pete’s voice was coming through but it was Clark’s face on the screen, Pete must have been the one messing around with it and then a flash of blonde blocked his shot._

_“You guys need to be in the Torch later there is something really weird happening and it will be the perfect story once we find out.” That was her and wow she had no idea she could actually sound so bossy would be the only nice word she could possibly use, the others were a bit more or less flattering._

_‘Can’t Chloe, mom wants me home when she meets with Jonathan, she’s still pretty shaken up.”_

_“Yeah my mom wants me home for_ family time _, which means she will smother us in affection and feed us until we collapse in a food coma. She doesn’t like us out of her sight more than we have to be.”_

_“So you guys will be there right, I mean if I- we break this then hello Daily Planet and respect as reporters. Tell the ‘rents you’ll be an hour or so late, Pete can drop Clark home on his way and then we can dig a little deeper and really see what’s up with this crazy town.”_

_“We can’t Chloe, are you even listening?”_

_“I have a free period right before the bell, so I’ll meet you guys at the Torch later. Bye.” And a swish and flick f hair later she was gone. A tired smile from Clark came into view and he looked  up at Pete._

_“Think she knows we aren’t going to be there?”_

_“Clark my man, I doubt she even heard a word we said.”_

_“Make a break for it?”_

_“She’ll be waiting at the door and you know it.”_

_“So I’ll just let our moms know that Chloe is being Chloe again and that I’ll be there late right?”_

_“Yep.”_

She looks up from the phone and sees two resigned faces, she puts it down gently on the table.

“Is that how you really feel about me?” And wow, she has never seen Pete go blank unless someone mentioned Whitney or Lionel Luthor, but to see Clark’s face just wipe of all emotions just kinda killed her a little.

“Did you see what was on that video at all Chloe?” And who knew Clark could sound so grown up.

“Yes you both basically have a code with your parents about spending time with me. If you didn’t want to be here today you could have just said so instead of showing me a video of how much you don’t want to be around me.’

They both just look at her.

“Watch it again. Listen to what happened before you leave.” Pete wasn’t smiling at all so she watched it again. Then what they said finally hit her.  She could have sworn that they had said that they would be there, that they just had to tell everybody that they would be home late. She hadn’t heard, no she heard them she just didn’t listen.

“Do you get it now Chloe?” Pete was next to her, arm over her shoulders Clark on her other side.

“You drag us around, ignore us when we object, get us in trouble, try to make your reporter dream ours.”

“We have lives, drams of our own. Stop trying to control us.”

“Better yet, stop trying to be our friend, we were perfectly happy being a duo before you and your family got here. We don’t need you around.”

“Don’t lie to her Clark. We just don’t want her around.” And they left her there in the Torch.

Alone.

*****

She woke up choking back a scream and hoping it was the only one. She hated that dream, and ever since Ms Atkins turned out to be a meteor freak it happened at least five times a week and always fluttered in her mind whenever she saw the guys by themselves laughing or just being idiots together. Then she would go over and the laughing gets toned down and a bit tense. Sometimes she wondered if they wouldn’t be better off without her. Rolling over she watched the red numbers on her clock tick over to four fifty seven.

Two hours and back to being the third wheel.

*****

 

“How long have you been in love with him?” And he didn’t even know how Chloe had found out but he could ignore her or play dumb thankfully Clark wasn’t there to bear witness to his shame.

“Pretty much from birth, my dad is a lovable guy.” Dumb it is.

“I meant Clark, how long have you loved him?” And she really wasn’t letting go, damn flat tire.

“He’s been my best friend for ten years, of course I love him he is my brother in all but blood though if Mrs Kent marries me like I’ve been asking for the last two years he’ll technically be my son.” And that was blatant misdirection with a hint of truth and enough fluffy filling to look like a real answer.

“So you have never been distracted by thoughts of kissing him every time he chews his pen in trig, or smile that blinding you are my world smile? You never hated Lana a little bit for making him trip over himself? You don’t wish Lex had never set foot in Smallville to steal his time and attention away from you?” So she may have been able to see through his dumb act but that doesn’t make any of what she says true.

So maybe Clark’s smile kinda makes him dizzy. And the pen chewing makes it hard to move or stand with all the blood rushing south. Okay he may have harbored a small hope that Lana would hit puberty with horrible acne, and the hate he had felt for Lex was all because he was a Luthor cause hello Luthors were evil.

“I thought this was supposed to be a date between us Chloe and not another one of your Clark probing sessions.” And yeah he is happy that Chloe agreed to go out with him but since he picked her up nd all through the movie and dinner and now the flat, it had all been about Clark and what he was hiding and if he was dating and how absolutely perfect he was. He knew, god he knew he had seen Clark half naked more times than his sanity could take and for one blinding moment completely nude. Clark was perfect and she was almost perfect, but he was dating her and she him not Clark for either of them. Too bad, Clark would have helped him with the flat even just to hold the light or made out with him. That mouth was going to kill him in trig one day.

“Kinda hard to date you Pete, when we are using each other to stand in for who we really want.” That stopped him cold.

“What do you mean?’

“You want to be here with him and not me. I want to have him and not you.”

“Wha-“

“I’m your second choice, but don’t worry Pete, you’re my second choice too.”

‘I’m-“

“Don’t lie, you want him, love him and he chose Lana and now Lex, he has a thing for the double initial don’t you think? All those L’s and he never wanted a Pete. Pity, guess you’ll always be second I’m sorry third best.” He couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t, didn’t want to but it hurt like only truth could.

“Hurry up and fix the flat Pete so we can both go home and tell him how much fun we had while we fall a little more for him and he won’t ever have to know.”

*****

His pillow thumps to the ground as he flails awake, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He picks his pillow up and lays down waiting for his alarm to go off, he never gets back to sleep after that one, which would mean he had at least two hours before he has to move. The green digits on his clock seem to know his mood and flip over to four fifty seven as soon as he glares at it hoping to speed up how long he has to go before spending another day wallowing in misery.


	9. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not exactly a mutant Lex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday deadline met \o/\o/  
> All thanks to my lovely muse who decided that he had to try making double chocolate fudge brownies, if only he were at least bi, my boyfriend and I would have been all over him. Now i just pimp my boyfriend out for the chocolaty goods.  
> Yes its short but meh, I'm trying to update once a week so expect more relatively soon

“Have you noticed anything weird for the last couple days?” He was sprawled on half the throw pillows on the floor with Lex’s fingers dangling from the sofa to play in his hair. Sort of their default mode the last week since the whole Ms Atkins thing, not wanting each other more than an arm’s length away.

“If by weird you mean the fact that a few people at the Plant and in town have recently started to look like card carrying members of insomnia, and being really nice to everyone around them whether people are freaked out or is it everybody totally dismissing the fact that half the town was controlled by a crazy woman, then yes.” Okay so that may have been a dumb question to ask in this town but still, at least he wasn’t the only one noticing how weird a few specific people were acting.

“But have you noticed that those card carrying members are people who have in the past made their dislike of one or both of us very obvious?” The fingers in his hair froze for a heartbeat then picked up their rhythm again, scratching gently against his scalp and almost making him miss Lex’s answer.

“Yes but then again I was hoping it was a guilty conscience and residual effects of Ms Atkins.” He gripped Clark’s hair and tilted his head to see his eyes.

“Any new powers you haven’t told me about yet, Farmboy?” His crooked grin was perfect and he tried to ignore how it made him want. Want to taste and touch and feel. Just so much want. Then the scent of lust and affection hit him and he moaned low and needy, watching Lex’s eyes dilate.

“Other than the fact that I can smell emotions no not really.” That came out surprisingly steady given how his heart was racing and the desert that was his mouth, he licked dry lips and whined as those stormy eyes tracked the movement.

“Oh and what are you scenting now Clark?” Okay his name had never sounded so filthy. He couldn’t help himself, he moved and pinned Lex under him, both wrists under his hands caging Lex against the sofa.

“Want.” He devoured him, tasting scotch and under that, the spicy sweet flavor of Lex. A dizzying moment and he was looking up into eyes blazing with need and he felt the floor under him and didn’t care.

Lex was losing his mind, or maybe it was a dream. There had to be an explanation as to how he had managed to even remember how to breathe when Clark had kissed him, much less how he had flipped them and straddled him. The feel of that body under him, his hips slotted between firm thighs and hands grabbing at his ass. The sounds that left his throat were in no way human. Not with how much they begged and pleaded for more; demanded Clark’s surrender and roared victory when it was given.

“Lex. Please _fuck_ more!” Oh holy fucking hell. How was he supposed to say no to that? A delicious roll of hips and he almost screamed at the friction. He latched onto that kiss swollen mouth and decided he was going to hell and he was doing it in style as his fingers reached for Clark’s belt.

 

“Kal-El, the minds of some of the residents in your town are being influenced and they could die if the matter is not dealt with.” Then the eerie presence in their minds was gone as was the mood.

“I think I hate him sometimes.” Lex dropped his head to Clark’s shoulder and tried not to scream in frustration as Clark rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Between him and mom I think we may actually be able to stick to your ridiculous plan to wait till I’m eighteen.” And he felt no remorse about the yelp of pain Clark let out after all he was too busy laughing around the shirts and shoulder between his teeth.

 

*****

“So far we know it’s not that meteor mutant.” He was trying really hard not to look at the scowling teen next to him but, another blob of what could only be described as yellow-green ooze dripped to the floor. He laughed oh, sweet mercy the sight of Clark covered head to toe in slime was just too much and with the stress of the last few days of trying to find  out what was happening to the town it may have been borderline hysterical at this point but, another drip splash and he was cackling again.

“Keep laughing Luthor and mom will never let you near dessert again.” Okay he was done laughing; even the echoes cut themselves off short. That was low and cruel and so uncalled for. He didn’t even complain when Clark slid oozing and still dripping into the car. He may have also pouted the entire journey back to the mansion but Clark had been too busy cursing overzealous creepy mutant mind control bugs the size of pit bulls and their even creepier owner, to call him out on it.

 

*****

 

He was a walking bruise and Clark? Clark was perfect if dusty and covered in the tattered remains of his flannel shirts.  He gingerly shifted and sighed as the heat from the Jacuzzi began to seep into his oh so sore muscles, and lazily watched Clark strip out of the shirt and slide in next to him.  He could hear Martha moving around in the kitchen and almost smell the heaven that was her double chocolate fudge brownies baking; oh the wonders of microphones and cameras covering most of the mansion.

“No more splitting up in search of evidence or mutants okay?” Wincing slightly as he shuffled closer and let Clark pull him flush against his chest Lex nodded and dozed off glad that their last encounter had happened on a Friday so he had the weekend to remind himself that no matter how amazing Martha’s stress baking was, it did not mean that he was to go hunting for super strong mutants who liked to throw people into and through walls.

“I’ll be a baby spider-monkey.” Thankfully he was asleep quickly enough that he missed Clark’s shocked laughter.

 

*****

 

He was slumped in the stark white hall, back aching from the uncomfortable chair, ignoring the pitying looks and trying his best not let his emotions get the best of him. Cool fingers wrapped around his neck and pulled him against a familiar shoulder.  He closed his eyes and immediately they flew open as the memory of his mom screaming as Jonathan clutched his head and begun to fall from roof of the barn he was trying to fix now that Clark all but refused to be in the same room with him.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart. “ He clutched tighter to the cashmere sweater clad body.

“He was being too polite. Not sleeping either.” Mumbled against a pale throat, hands pulled him closer.  “That means he got hurt because of whatever decided to play vigilante because of us.”  He knew Lex didn’t have an answer for that, because really that’s all it was. Someone was hurting people because they had hurt either him or Lex. And by the number of beds occupied and who was in those beds, it was kinda hard to disprove.

“Who would do this Lex?” His voice almost broke, and Lex pulled him closer almost into his lap.

“Someone who wants to prove a point but doesn’t quite know how to protect us without hurting people sort of like an overprotective parent from outer space.”  A soft snort at how true those words are when it comes to him. He blinks and swears.

“Lex I know who is behind all of this.” He pulled Lex out of the hospital waiting room, quickly telling his mom what where they were going and headed straight for the farm at supers peed.

“That was awesome.” A dazed and windblown Lex grinned up at him and he couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Clark what’s wrong?” He walked slowly to the cellar Lex’s fingers wrapped loosely around his and pulled it open. Dropping to the ground and quickly flicking the light on he faced the smooth tarp covered shape and pulled away from him before tugging the tarp away.

“I’m not exactly a mutant Lex.” He stood next to the ship eyes down, missing the look on Lex’s face.  The ship hummed and a figure in dark grey and black robes hovered a few inches above the ground.

“We meet again Alexander Luthor and I see you have accepted my son as your mate.”


	10. The In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Lex does not have the market on family drama. Oh well if Clark got stuck with Lionel as an in-law it was only fair Lex gets the full dose of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter it gets a bit off canon..way off.. and If you like papa Kent, well I don't and someone had to kick his ass at some point.

“Are you really surprised that we left?” Sung so sweetly into his ear as another drop of water fell from the ceiling. He tried to move but the ropes cut deeper into his skin.

“After all the years I begged you to just go. Put this miserable little town in our rearview mirror and drive. But you just had to stay.” 

“I mean what does my opinion matter to you? It’s not like I deal with all our accounts and know exactly how much you lose every month when you brush my ideas aside. It wasn’t half my savings that I sunk into this place only to watch it amount to nothing.” So calm and gentle he wanted to scream.

Drip.

“Oh wait I did.” Laughter rung in his head, angelic. He tried to stop listening, he hummed, he listed every engine part by make and model he could remember. Nothing worked.

“The truth hurts doesn’t dear husband? I’ve given you everything, and the one thing I ask you refuse. Does that seem fair?” He could have sworn the chair he had been tied to moved just the tiniest bit. Maybe he could break it and get out.

Drip.

 

****

 

“Lex?” Wide green eyes pleading with him to explain, he hated how they broke his heart. He hated this.

“Remember when I told you the sky fell when I was nine?” He took a step towards Clark and nearly cried when he flinched and backed away. He knew this would ruin everything but he had hoped that Clark would have trusted him by now.  Jor-el just watch unblinkingly from the sidelines.

“What does that have to do with anything?”  And wasn’t that a punch to the gut. He took a deep breath and tried not to let the hurt in his voice show.

“The sky wasn’t the only thing I saw fall that day.”

 

****

 

“How  about we talk about my son, hmm? You know the boy I adopted and showered with love and affection and you forced me to lie to for years? The same one you used for free labour.”

He stopped moving in shock. Labour? He loved him.

“Don’t act shocked. Its always can you help me with this son? Or I’m getting too old to do this now, its your responsibility now. But the one that baffled me constantly is why you always told him to never let anyone see how special he is, no sports, no P.E. no friends coming over. And yet, you had him carrying the tractor across the yard when it died. Putting up fences with his bare hands.” He felt each word hit hard.

Drip

“Did you forget about satellites and cameras? I wonder how many pictures and videos are floating out there.” He paled.

“Guess you didn’t care.”

 

****

 

It wasn’t true. He had a choice didn’t he? He chose him, fell in love with him, loved him of his own free will. It had to be a lie, a stupid joke to comfort a frightened child on the day his world changed.

“He said I was your mate, that together we would save the world. That I was the only one who could be with you, no one else would make you happy.” That was infinately worse. He had been blackmailed into loving him, given him no choice.  His heart was breaking, he could practically feel the hurt pouring off him. He hadn’t wanted this had he?  He was all but raping him, thank god they had never had sex or he would have been sick.

“How could you take away smeone’s choice on who they should be with?!” Clark roared in anger.

Everything had been a lie.

 

****

 

“Now you’re getting the picture.” He tried to deny it. Tried to scream that it was nothing like that. He loved his son, only wanted to protect him from the all the people who would try to use him. From people like Luthor.

“Thinking about how you’re protecting him?” Fingers brushed across his shoulders grabbing his hair and wrenching his head back to cold eyes filled with disgust and rage.

“From Luthor perhaps?” Dropping his head like it was a disease she didn’t want to be infected with.

“You know one of these days you are going to just have to face the fact that Lex is not his father, just like Clark is nothing like you and I thank whichever deity created him for that everyday.” He could only stare at the floor and listen.

“Did you know that Lex has known about Clark’s secret since the week you forced him to give up the truck? The new truck we couldn’t afford but really needed. Or about Jenkins, remember that? The Plant? Talon? He has done everything but start handing out money to everyone with how much he has been helping but I guess you can’t see pass your own hate.” Hands settled on his shoulders and he could feel the whispers of her hair on his collar when she leaned in right next to his ear.

“Sins of the father Jonathan? You. Are. A. Hypocrite.”

Drip.

 

****

 

“I am uncertain as to why you are upset Kal-El. He is your mate as you are his. Neither of you would have been happy with someone else. You are this planets only hope for survival.” The flickering image of what could only have been his father stared at him with blank eyes.  He wanted to hit him so bad he shook.

“Uncertain?  You manpulated a child, telling him about a mate. Making him feel special, needed.” He raged pacing wildly, his eyes everywhere but on the man he had thought really loved him.  He heard a hitched breath and spared a glance at Lex, who was pale and shaking, eyes wet with tears that pride refused to let fall. Did it hurt him to know how he had been used? That every touch had been a lie?

“How could you have forced him to love me just to have me love him back and then tell me it was all part of a plan?”

 

****

 

“But I knew that before we got married. Always going on and on about how the rich look down on hard working people and use their money to get whatever they wanted. Then you go and judge them without having met them. Like you judgd me.” A sharp sting as his head snapped right from the force of her blow.

“After all I was just the only daughter of the Clark family, heiress to their fortune, only accepted to university because my dad donated another wing to the library.”  Flesh against flesh as he snapped left.

“I got in on a full scholarship, that wing was what would have been my tuition. I had a brother you know older than me, he was the Clark heir, he was killed while trying to stop a theif from shooting a pregnant woman. His first and last day of being a cop.” His head dropped to his chest. Red blooming in his cheeks.

“But I was just another rich kid to you. Just like Lex is now. The Luthor heir, criminal, addict. Whore.  That boy has never been drunk a day in his life, unlike you who can barely be fully sober more than twice a week. No wonder you’re sterile.”

 Drip.

****

 

“All mates love each other, it is only natural. In fact my mate and I were brothers, we already loved each other. Drove your mother insane though whenever  she had to drag us to bed whenever we got caught up doing something and lost track of time.” 

That was just.

Way too much.

Clark slumped to the ground trying not to picture his father getting in on with his brother. And failing.

“After all his wife and mine were mates and quite vicious when doling out punishment. I was happy our mating was the same as most Kryptonians, sibling or friendship bonds and completely platonic or  they would have killed us without mercy.”  The hologram seemed to be chuckling in memory not noticed two wide eyed stares boring into him.

“I am so glad your mate bond is different, I had thought it would have been like mine. And it probably would have if not for the fact that you fell in love with each other somewhere along the way. And I refuse to let the illogical and unnecessary negative attention of the people of this town ruin your chance at happiness.”

 

 

****

 

No. The doctors all said he was healthy. That she was the one who couldn’t. That it was her fault they would never have children. His head rose slowly, eyes moving from bare feet to ankles tracing the line of her calves and thighs, skimming over her womanhood the curve of her hips and the swell of breasts. Her once warm eyes were cold, her smile brittle. Flaming her framing her face.  He loved her so much.

Drip.

“The Clarks with no heir after me because of you. I should never have paid those doctors to lie. The truth then.”  His beautiful Martha walked towards him, close enugh to cup his face in her hands.

“Not a father.” Clark refusing to look at him.

“Not a friend.” Lionel giving up and walking a way from him shoulders slumped.

“No longer a husband.” Martha teary eyed as she told him to sign the legal separation, flinching as he got close.

“You are nothing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was later than I thought it would be, but valentines day, being proposed to, turning down the proposal [because getting married to someone just cause everyone expects it makes both of us kinda hate people luckily my bf and I agree on that so stuff it world.]   
> Trying out doing longer chapters, let me know if you like it!!


	11. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the aftermath of Jor-El's interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay writer's block struck again and I had surgery. Anyone else ever wake up in blinding pain and told that that next to useless organ the appendix is the reason? For something do small and unnecessary it sure can kick up a fuss. Any way, new chapter enjoy will have an update soon.

Two months.  Sixty days, eight hours and seventeen seconds, that’s how long it’s been since Jor-El decided to mind meld the citizens of Smallville into being better people.  Most of them took to it and stayed nicer, calmer and led happier lives for it as they were less inclined to be rude to anyone.  A few moved away after realizing how horrible they had been to those around them for no reason other than petty jealousy.

Jonathan Kent was in a coma. There was no medical reason, he was healthier than he had ever been, his brain activity was normal and he had no lingering issues from his fall. In fact he had woken up asked to see his wife, apologized and then just went back under.  No one could explain it. Jor-El confirmed it wasn’t him, the Martian said the same but he was just laying there with no response.

Martha Kent went to the farm every other day and fed the animals collected the eggs and made sure the house was still livable.

Clark Kent went there every day and did all the manual work, weeding planting, tossing hay everything to make sure the farm was still producing.

Lex Luthor after the first month, hired workers and expanded the farm area, put in decent security, new equipment and found buyers that wanted all organic food.

Jor-El and ship were quietly moved into a recently built with Clark speed and strength bunker near the lake.  They had taken to asking questions or well Lex was asking questions with some input from Clark and Martha.  It was all very fascinating.  Krypton has a red sun, the yellow sun of Earth is how Clark got his powers.  Jor-El had been on Earth before with his wife, niece and brother; his sister-in-law had hated travelling but loved the memory crystals showing Earth.

Krypton was gone. The Kryptonians who had survived scattered far and wide some choosing to end it all others too young to remember. 

The Brain Interface Artificial Intelligence Construct. 

War. 

Death. 

Zod.

They prepared for what they knew was coming.

*****

The bell on the door jingled softly and a trio of footsteps shuffled in too busy whispering to even pay attention to the strange emptiness of the Talon, just moving enough to sit in a booth and continue shooting meaningful glances and offended glares while whispering even more.

“I’m glad to see that at least some teenagers know how to be quiet.” And the fact that only two of the three jumped was not lost on one of the few people in the cafe.

“Mom what have I said about you sneaking up on me like that?” Clark gasped trying to breathe even as Chloe and Pete tried not to squeal.

“Not to do it ‘cause you could have been reading Playboy and you don’t want to traumatize your mother like that?” and he was going to die from all the blood rushing to his face.  Sweet god his mother was trying to kill him. He glared at her betrayed as Pete tumbled from the booth laughing so hard it was silent and Chloe just slumped over the table hiccuping.  And that was the scene Lex walked in on.

“Martha, my flame haired queen what have I done to deserve you?” He pulled a single yellow rose and tucked it into her hair before placing a kiss on her cheek.  He had just found and carried out her plans for the farm and all three, four if he counted Jonathan, were now a few million richer.  He was going to tell them everything once they got home but his good mood was not to be wasted right now

“Clark be a dear and remove Lex for me please? I think he ate too many brownies, I will have to keep him away from desserts for a while.”  Immediately Lex was five feet away looking as if someone he cared about had died. 

“That was uncalled for I was just in a good mood and wanted to share. No need to be cruel.” And there was definitely no hint of a pout anywhere. He was a Luthor and Luthors never pout or whine.

The fact that all the teens where laughing now at the put upon Luthor heir and being smiled at indulgently by Martha was also not lost on the blonde sitting in a corner booth drinking a third cup of coffee.

Small towns sure are interesting.

 

*****

Lana Lang was not very happy, her boyfriend decided to move and join the army; her friends were all acting like dithering idiots and refusing to do as she says.  And worst of all even with everything that had happened, Ms Atkins, Byron and the insomnia, people still remember how Clark had snubbed her.  Maybe she knew why, but those were nightmares, she knew she wasn’t a self absorbed bitch that ruined peoples’ lives.  She lost her parents for crying out loud she deserved that sympathy, but if everyone was still acting like she was a charity case then she would have to prove them wrong.

Leaving her pom-poms and uniform in the locker room she pulled the help wanted add from her bag and walked towards the Talon. Time to show them that Lana Lang always gets what she wants.

 

*****

 

_“ **You killed your parents for money, destroyed your marriage with infidelity, and now you try to ruin your son.”**_

**_“He is your flesh and blood and he hates you just as she does, just as they all do.”_ **

**_“Bastard how could you?”_ **

**_“But you said we would be safe that we would be okay if we signed. You lied!”_ **

**_“I should never have trusted you; I hope one day you realize that everyone around you would watch you die with a smile on their faces, Luthor. You are no friend of mine.”_ **

 

He hated this night mare, it always starts with the fire, then seeing his wife’s sightless eyes and always ends with his son looking at him with nothing but disgust.  Some days when he wakes up he would watch the recordings of himself asleep, see the tears and hear himself begging for forgiveness. Apologizing over and over again. Pathetic.

Most days he just takes an extra ten minutes in the shower and erases the videos.  Just because his subconscious felt guilt did not mean he was ever going to acknowledge it.

After all he had a city to conquer and after that well, LuthorCorp is an international company.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it is short and kinda out there but my head canon is so AU its not funny, some characters will not show up, others will show up early and some really late. In other words screw canon this is mine now.


	12. A Boy and His Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time listen to the telepath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its an update!! I wrote this a while back and then lost it but its here now. Enjoy

“Ow.” The two figures leaned weakly against the steel reinforced oak doors, one with his jeans torn at the knees and half of his jacket burnt black and still smoldering. The second had lost his jacket completely as well as one sleeve, his tie and his dignity.

“You know next time the telepath says that there are people planning to kill everyone in town and not to go to the charity auction, you should really listen.”

“Eat me.”

“It’s on the list, third from the top.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“That’s at the top.”

 

*****

_He had been watching Lex bemoan the fact that the employees at the plant had wanted to have a charity function to raise money for some reason or another –the hospital actually- not that Lex had been listening. And now he was stuck being one of the bachelors up for auction. He was not laughing really he wasn’t._

_“Clark will you please stop cackling like a madhouse patient and make them get me off that list!” And that was how he had ended up on the auction block too and how they met Ryan._

_****_

_Lex watched as Clark got into the backseat with the dog in his lap and hoped that it would be fine, because the wide eyed boy next to him would probably cry and he had no idea how to handle crying children._

_“I’m sorry I hit your dog, I didn’t see him dash across the street. But the vet should be able to fix him okay?” He ignored the amused snigger from behind him and started the engine._

_“It’s okay Sir, he got away from me, bloody dog smelled food and took off like I hadn’t fed him an hour ago.” The voice was soft but respectful like he didn’t want to get anyone angry. Flag raised anyone?_

_“Language.”_

_“You know you would make a great mom someday Kent.”_

_“Fuck off Luthor.”_

_“Language.” So he wasn’t the only one who had noticed. Well he did have a lot of room at the manor and Martha, so seems like he would be adopting a kid. But hearing the boy laugh was growing on him._

_****_

_“So you’re a telepath, your foster parents were using you to steal, you ran away and now they are hunting for you. Right so far?” Clark asked from his position against the wall watching as the boy -Ryan- hunched in on himself in one corner of the couch. He knew the kid was expecting them to kick him out or lock him in a lab somewhere, so he blurred into motion, making the three of them hot chocolate, with marshmallows and sat on the ground between Lex’s legs and felt a hand drop to his hair._

_“Well you’ll fit right in with us then.”_

_****_

_Lex was distracting Martha at the desk so that Clark could sneak and extra muffin when he heard Ryan laughing again. He was really starting to like that sound, felt like having a brother again._

_“You guys do know that she left those out for you right? No need to be sneaky.” And he just walked up and took the whole plate and got a kiss on the cheek for it, even the dog looked at them like they were stupid._

_“I’m not sure if I should be proud or insulted.” Martha just laughed at them both._

_****_

_He could hear the coughing from down the hall and wondered how long Ryan was going to keep pretending he was okay. Lex was worried too but knew that they could fix it because he was a sneaky bastard who felt that it was perfectly okay to steal bodily fluids and run tests. He did not ever want to know how he did it, but he had a cure. They just needed Ryan to tell them._

_“Fuck this I’m breaking down this fucking door and saving his life even if I have to tie his scrawny ass to the bed to do it.” Well Lex wasn’t waiting it seemed. Insurance hates them but man do the repair guys love them._

_“You broke the door. Why?” Ryan asked like he hadn’t been coughing his lungs up ten seconds ago._

_“Well you see, I hit a dog and found a kid.” Lex said conversationally as he stalked towards the bed._

_“The kid is all sorts of special, makes me laugh. But the kid is a total idiot. You see the kid is dying.” He pulled a syringe and a bottle from his pockets and calmly measured out a dose, ignoring how Ryan’s eyes widened and how tears fell down his face._

_"And doesn't want anyone to know. But you know what? I'm a nosy bastard  and have know such hang ups like morals when in comes to people I care about."_

_“Clark, sweetheart, grab my little brother so I can save his life and he can sign the adoption papers in the morning please.” Five seconds a restrained preteen and one needle later, Lex had an armful of crying blonde and he liked it._

_****_

_“Someone is planning to plant bombs at the auction can you guys not go.” Ryan walked into the room that Lex and Clark were changing in and snickered.  Lex was wearing a dark grey suit, deep red silk shirt and a silver tie. Clark though was in a white t-shirt that looked like it was painted on, a black leather jacket and jeans that looked like they were going to burst at the seams with how tight they were._

_“With how the two of you are eyeing each other, I’m glad I can’t hear what you’re thinking right now.” They jumped guiltily and suddenly found the walls and floor very fascinating._

_“Any way bombs at the auction try not to die playing hero okay.” And he walked out closing the door behind him._

_“Arrive early disarm the bombs and buy each other?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Leave now before I rip your clothes off and fuck you on top of the pool table then beg you to return the favor?”_

_“Good idea. Kiss me before I go?”_

_“Don’t tempt me Kent.”_

_****_

They stumbled into the hall and tried not to fall over, because really everything hurt and the police and taken so long with their statements and they had to wait until Lex could reschedule the auction and provide proof that yes he had adopted Ryan and no he was not letting those walking ripped condom mistakes get within forty miles of his new brother thank you very much. And the fact that Lex Luthor had actually called someone a walking ripped condom mistake in those exact words on police record and public file was priceless. The cops had spent ten seconds staring blankly then began to dig up everything they could on the couple which amounted to multiple unsolved robberies, grievous bodily harm and arson cases being closed.

“Thank god, you guys are okay.” Ryan breathed wrapping himself around Lex before pulling away and stretching so he could smack Clark in the head.

“Ow, why does he get hugged and I get hit?” He grumbled knowing that they all knew it didn’t hurt.

“Well you are pretty much indestructible and Lex is not. Plus he is my brother and I love him.” At Clark’s indignant look he back tracked quickly leaving Lex stunned with a wide grin.

“Not that I don’t love you and Mrs K, but you are like third on my list, after Lex and Mrs K, well fourth if you count Chester.” And Ryan took off with a squeal as Clark charged after him, Chester barking like mad joining the fray.

 

****

Clark was still pouting at being fourth on the list but he had other thing to worry about, like wondering if Ryan could figure out what was wrong with Jonathan. Or how he would take Clark being and alien with a spaceship, or meeting his Dad; groaning in defeat he decided to suck it up and ask.

“Ryan would you mind helping me with something please?” He was going to start with his Dad and work from there, hopefully Ryan wouldn’t freak out too much.

“Sure thing Clark let me just grab my jacket. I was wondering when you were going to ask me to take a look at Mr Kent.”

“Yeah about that Ryan, I wanted you to meet my Dad first.” He blurred into motion scooping him up and heading to the bunker bypassing the security with a quick flick of his thumb print, before settling Ryan on his feet.

“Hello Kal-El and welcome Ryan Luthor it is a pleasure to meet the gifted brother of my son’s mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the name of the dog was and I am too lazy to google it. I do remember it ended up being Clark's dog though but I like the name Chester better anyway.


	13. Desserts and Just Deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil makes an appearance and whats a little favor between friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been away for a very very long time and I am sorry but real life decided that it was not letting me go and my muse went on vacation for a bit. Life is still playing football with my health and sanity but at least my muse is visiting.

Martha was watching Lex and Ryan have a stare down over who would get the last slice of blueberry cheesecake and trying really hard not to laugh, when she heard footsteps heading towards them. It was still a bit early so it couldn’t be Clark yet. But she ignored it because only people who security let through would have been allowed this far.

“Well isn’t this heartwarming, my heir and his, I have always wanted to be a grandfather.” Lionel Luther was the last person any of them wanted to see at the moment, especially with how comfortable Clark had gotten using his powers around the mansion. And Ryan, she wished fiercely that Lionel took no notice of how special he was. Seeing the slight nod the boy gave her and the wary look in his eyes she was relieved that he knew to keep his guard up around the man.

“Technically I adopted him as my brother. Sorry to disappoint Lionel.” Lex’s voice was icy eyes still locked with Ryan’s back to Lionel making sure the young boy knew that he would keep him safe from his father and that he was not getting that slice of cake.  Martha saw Lex watching them both and with the slight widening of his eyes that either he just remembered how soon Clark was to get home or Ryan had seen something and reminded him.

“Ryan be a dear and call Clark to see what he wants for dinner, class should be over. And no need to worry if Lex gets within five feet of that cake he will be going without dessert.” She clearly saw Lex’s betrayed face and could feel how smug Ryan was, but he quickly darted for his cell phone and was out the door apple from the fruit bowl in hand.

“Hey Clark guess who just got told they wouldn’t be getting dessert.” Was heard as the door swung close behind the grinning blonde.

****

He was really beginning to hate school. Everybody kept staring at him and whispering. Which was par for the course since the Insomnia incident, and Jonathan not waking up. But really do they all have to stop talking and stare for ten seconds before furiously whispering? They could not be more obvious if they had mile high signs in red saying they were talking about him. Except Chloe and Pete, they were trying so hard to ignore everyone and pretend it was all okay that he wanted to scream.

“Hello Clark.” Of course, now Lana wanted to talk to him, just when he was about to take off and head home to Lex, his mom and Ryan. Perfect.

“Yes Lana? Is there something you need?” He blatantly ignored the sudden hush in the hallway and all the eyes fixed on him.

“I was wondering if your mother had gotten a chance to look at my application. I can understand if she hasn’t; it’s been a rough couple of weeks for you guys what with your dad and Ryan. I thought she would like some help especially from a familiar friendly face.”  What the hell? Okay he was so done with this.

“I’ll pass the message to her, pretty sure she got about thirty of them, doubt she looked though.” He tried to walk around her and just like before she blocked him, this time smiling shallowly up at him.

“Thank you Clark, its been weird not having Whitney around or cheerleading to take up my time. I guess I just need something to do so I don’t spend all my time at home.” Why was she still talking to him?

“…maybe become a little more independent, that’s what my parents would have wanted anyway.” Please somebody make her stop talking, the glow the necklace was staring to make him dizzy or it could be the nauseating scent of desperation and manipulation wafting from her. The sound of his phone ringing had never sounded so good.

“Sorry Lana but I gotta take this.” He spun around and headed closer to his locker, he could feel her staring at him. Creepy much.

“Hey Ryan what’s happening, did Lex find mom’s hiding spot for the cookies yet?” Oh so his day could get worse. Damn you to hell and back Lionel.

“No it’s okay tell the idiot I can take the bus home, I refuse to let him end his meeting just to pick me up. And no sending a driver, I am not in need of a babysitter either. Of course Ryan. You too.” Grabbing a few books from his locker her spun ready to head out and hopefully ignore everybody for a bit before the bus shows up. But of course Lana was still there staring at him. So, so creepy.

“Everything okay Clark?” The fake concern in her voice nearly had him gagging. Good god someone, anyone please show up and get her away from him. Non-mate pheromones are icky. A shudder worked down his spine as she stepped closer and laid a hand on his arm. He was literally going to be sick in ten seconds flat if she didn’t back the hell up. He sent pleading eyes over her head and locked gazes with Pete before he could duck away. Seeing he had no way out Pete grabbed Chloe’s cup and quickly poured his entire bottle of soda in it. Face grim, he set off and one fumble later Lana’s baby pink sweater was cover in soda and Pete was apologizing for his clumsiness and offering to pay for dry cleaning. Over her head he glared at a way to grateful Clark.

 “You owe me Kent.” Where the first words out of his mouth as he plopped down into the seat next to Clark. Not that seeing Lana Lang covered in sticky grape soda with a wet shirt wasn’t payment enough, but as a best friend he had to milk this for all it was worth. And with how grateful Clark had been and his new best friend as well, even if it was Lex, he deserved some compensation.

“Tell me how much the dry cleaning is and I’ll pay for it, after that anything within reason at the discretion of my mother is agreeable.” Well now that left a lot to think about.

“Are you sure about that Clark?” He tried to hide his grin but it only got wider as Clark realized exactly what he had just said and to whom.

“Of course Pete, you are my best friend right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to get a fanfic out where Lana was never ever Clark's interest and there will be as little lying by either boy not to mention Clark having a mind of his own when it comes to who he should trust


End file.
